


Лес Амбивалентности

by Sad_straus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_straus/pseuds/Sad_straus
Summary: "- Т-ты в курсе, что происходит?Парень кивнул.- И что же?- Лес, – коротко ответил Заяц.- Это должно все объяснять? – хмыкнул Волков.- Это всегда все объясняет. "
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1, Вводная.

_«Если город в холодных объятьях,_

_И чернеет живая вода,_

_Значит, смерть выбирает платье,_

_Значит, где-то случится беда.»_

_«Би-2»_

**Глава 1, Вводная.**

Ненавижу этот район. От него веяло мрачностью и русским роком девяностых. Если бы мои родители знали, что я буду работать именно в нем, (пусть и рядом с центральной улицей), они бы, как минимум, не одобрили. Хотя, если бы они знали, в какой области я буду работать, их бы уже не волновал уровень благополучности района. Ну а что, куда еще возьмут человека с культурологическим образованием без опыта работы? Только в какую-то непонятную организацию, занимающуюся ловлей бабаек. Конечно, мне было страшно. Я с трудом представляла, что нужно было делать, девушка, которая меня принимала на работу, даже толком это не объяснила, лишь ограничилась загадочным «как получится». Я знала, что в этой скубидушной группе нас будет трое: я, какой-то сомнительный тип, которого назвали оборотнем, и наш начальник, который раньше работал в каком-то специальном подразделении, архивы которого рассекретятся еще очень не скоро. Ну, и еще много интересных людей.

Трамвай ехал крайне медленно. Мне это не мешало, я люблю приезжать заранее и три часа вспоминать маршрут, но куча людей торопливо толкалась в попытках протиснуться к выходу. И эта серая шевелящаяся человеческая масса «выплюнула» на меня мужчину в веселенькой сиреневой рубашке.

\- П-простите, девушка, я вас не повредил? – обеспокоенно подняв черные брови, спросил он.

\- Да нет, ничего страшного, - ответила я. – Вы сами не ушиблись? – волнение провоцировало меня на общение с посторонними людьми. Возможно, это потому, что этот человек произвел положительное впечатление. На вид ему было лет тридцать, черные короткие волосы, черные же глаза, тонкие губы и немного смущенное выражение на смуглом лице. И веселенькая рубашка сидела на нем идеально…

\- Д-девушка, простите еще раз, вы случайно мою сумку не видели?

В обычной ситуации я бы просто вежливо сказала, что нет, но сегодня, то ли из-за магнитных бурь, то ли из-за того, что этот мужик был каким-то слишком милым, мне захотелось поискать его сумку. Долго это делать не пришлось, она лежали прямо у меня под ногами. Я подняла ее и повертела в руках. Нет, не порвалась, только немного испачкалась. Я достала из рюкзака салфетки и принялась ее протирать.

\- Вот она, держите, – я протянула сумку окончательно смутившемуся мужчине. Он неловко попытался взять ее сначала левой рукой, но потом передумал и взял правой. Затем удивленно посмотрел на меня.

\- С-спасибо огромное. В третий раз простите меня, но вас случайно не Маргарита зовут?

Интересный поворот событий. Можно только надеяться, что это не подкат.

\- Да, меня зовут Маргарита. А вы откуда меня знаете?

\- И вы едете на Дорожную 48?

Меня это уже начало пугать и мужчина из милого превратился в маньяка.

\- Допустим. Так откуда вы меня знаете?

\- П-простите в четвертый раз. Меня зовут Ренат, и я ваш начальник, ну, то есть стану им, - он посмотрел на часы, - через сорок минут. Ваше фото было в личном деле.

И вот он работал в секретном подразделении? Теперь понятно, почему в эту организации берут таких, как я.

\- Очень приятно. По крайней мере, вы знаете, куда идти.

\- Я в-вижу, что вы разочаровались, - Ренат грустно улыбнулся, - Я не всегда так себя веду, просто машина в ремонте, а я немного отвык от такого количества людей. Но да, я отлично помню, куда идти.

\- Теперь вы меня простите, я не хотела вас обидеть. – мда, лучшее начало общения с будущим начальником.

\- Н-ничего страшного, вы мне помогли в конце концов. – смешно пригнувшись, Ренат посмотрел в окно трамвая, за которым виднелись одинаковые жилые дома и небольшие магазинчики. – Кстати, нам скоро выходить. Давайте пробиваться к выходу.

Я встала, и на мое место сразу же вытолкнуло какую-то дремавшую стоя женщину. Мысль, что мне придется так ездить каждый день, продолжала пугать.

Начальник, тем временем, уже развернулся, и начал протискиваться сквозь толпу. Я поспешила за ним, а то пришлось бы остаться в этом кошмаре еще на одну остановку.

«Остановка «улица Дорожная»» - объявил приятный голос. Двери разъехались, Ренат выпрыгнул первый, подал мне руку, продолжая меня смущать.

\- Н-нечасто бываете в этом районе? – бодро спросил он.

\- Да, я живу на «Кирпиче» и никуда не езжу.

\- Н-на «Кирпиче»? Это ж сколько вы сейчас ехали? – я и не знала, что можно сделать до такой степени обеспокоенное лицо.

\- Минут сорок. А вы сами где живете?

\- А вы как думаете? – лицо собеседника из сочувствующего мгновенно преобразилось в хитрое. Ишь ты, еще до самой конторы не дошли, а уже испытания какие-то.

\- Так, конкретно этот трамвай идет через три района – «Кирпич», «Бобровник» и этот - «Железку». Вы зашли явно не на «Кирпиче», потому что тогда было еще мало людей, и я бы вас заметила. Не здесь, потому что в этом районе мы вышли на третьей остановке, а разговаривали минут пятнадцать, то есть примерно это расстояние. Значит, скорее всего, вы живете где-то в «Бобровнике», скорее всего, возле церкви, потому что следующая остановка мост, а на ней всегда много людей заходит, вот вас толпой и внесло.

Будет забавно, если это окажется не правдой. Но Ренат действительно не был похож на жителя моего криминального «Кирпича» - кирпичного завода, который то закрывали, то опять открывали, и на работу почему-то устраивали в основном каких-то местных алкоголиков и наркоманов. Не только их, конечно, приличные люди там тоже были. Но вот «Бобровник», район по которому течет наша река, тоже довольно неблагополучный, подходил ему идеально.

\- Ого, я могу только сказать, что мы вас взяли не зря. Я действительно живу возле церкви. – молодец, Рита, не опозорилась. - А откуда вы так хорошо знаете остановки, если редко здесь бываете?

\- Люблю кататься по городу просто так.

\- А ходить не любите?

\- Только в центре. По нашим районам девушкам в одиночку лучше не ходить.

\- Р-разумно, - вынужден был согласиться Ренат, - Но ничего, у вас будет чудесная возможность оценить их в нашей компании.

\- Лучше уж так.

Дальше шли молча, и я с удивлением подумала, что центральная улица района выглядит довольно мило. Во-первых, она была шире, чем та, по которой мы шли с остановки. Во-вторых, красивая плитка на тротуарах. В-третьих, здания по обеим сторонам. Они были, конечно, не такими старыми, как в центре города, но не серые и еще не облезшие. На их первых этажах располагались различные магазинчики, кафе и прочие парикмахерские. Но у них были такие атмосферные вывески, что они совершенно не портили вид.

Мы перешли на левую сторону дороги и двинулись к арке. Ну да, не может такая организация быть на виду. Хотя, еще оставался шанс, что Ренат все-таки маньяк, который хочет заманить меня в подворотню. Почему-то мне резко стало так страшно из-за предстоящей работы, что этот вариант показался не таким плохим.

Но мои надежды, естественно, не оправдались, потому что мы остановились возле небольшого кирпичного двухэтажного здания.

\- Н-на первом этаже располагается наш небольшой медпункт. Мы туда пока не пойдем, потому что он закрыт. Вообще, он редко бывает нужен, но если кто-то калечится, лучше его держать в специальном месте со специальным медиком.

Мне было как-то без разницы. Меня беспокоило другое.

\- То есть на этом втором этаже будем только мы втроем?

\- Ну, - Ренат начал колдовать над дверью. Сначала он приложил магнитный ключ, а когда дверь отперлась, попытался ее открыть, что получилось у него с трудом. Что у него с правой рукой? Я это заметила еще в трамвае, но подумала, что мне показалось.- Н-на самом деле, к нам в качестве консультантов приходят еще несколько человек. Они официально не числятся, но помогают очень часто. Просто они работают, стараются вести обычную жизнь.

\- И как, у них получается?

\- П-по-моему, нет.

Надо же, кто бы мог подумать.

Изнутри здание было похоже на крохотный университетский корпус: вход, сразу же справа лестница на второй этаж, слева дверь в помещения первого этажа.

\- Мы зайдем туда позже,- пояснил начальник.

Лестница мне понравилась. Она была широкой, с низкими и широкими ступеньками и удобными перилами. Ходила бы по такой и ходила.

На наш этаж вела точно такая же строгая металлическая дверь. Видимо, домофонный вход здесь не являлся гарантией безопасности. Но за дверью оказался особый мир, похожий на квартирку. Прихожая с крючками для верхней одежды. Большой холл в голубых тонах, с диваном, тремя креслами, столиком, большим столом, на котором лежали какие-то книги, со шкафом, в котором стояли толстые папки. Коридор со странноватыми картинами на станах между дверями (одной из которых была дверь в туалет, что было плюсом), ведущий на небольшую кухоньку со всеми кухонными атрибутами.

Не успели мы заскучать и начать думать, как избежать неловкости во время ожидания, как домофон противно запиликал, и Ренат пошел открывать. Через минуту после пиликанья домофона затренькал дверной звонок. Мой сомнительный коллега-оборотень пришел.

Он оказался похож на оборотня. Или на типичного жителя моего района. Ростом чуть ниже Рената, шире в плечах и мрачнее лицом. Странный образ дополняли серо-зеленые глаза и серовато-черные волосы. На вид ему было лет двадцать пять - тридцать.

\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Станислав Волков, можно просто Стас,- оборотень пожал руку сначала мне, а потом и Ренату.

\- А я Маргарита Осокина, можно просто Рита, - я решила добавить это потому, что многие порываются назвать меня Марго, а мне это не нравится.

\- Р-ренат Никитич Варламов, но можете обращаться ко мне без отчества.

\- А можно без имени? – уточнил Волков.

\- Д-да как угодно. Начнем ваше знакомство с происходящим. Садитесь на этот диван и слушайте, потом зададите вопросы.

Этот городок сам по себе мирный. Есть, конечно, преступления, но они, в основном, связаны с наркоторговлей и мелкими ограблениями. Но раз в пару лет начинает происходить что-то странное. Иногда странные убийства, иногда странные пропажи людей, иногда что-то по мелочи. Длится это обычно не долго, максимум пару месяцев. Тогда и организуют специальную группу для расследования этих дел. Я состоял в такой группе два года назад, но эти странности резко прекратились и группа постепенно рассосалась, этих людей даже нет в городе. И эти два года все было спокойно, пока не наступил июнь этого года. Тогда было принято решение снова набирать группу. Много интересных людей заняты на своих работах, поэтому будут привлекаться в редких случаях. Они все работают рядом, сегодня мы к ним сходим. А вы работаете официально, то есть должны приходить сюда к девяти утра и уходить во сколько получится. На эту работу вы сами попросились, вы были единственными кандидатами, так что посмотрим, как вы будете работать. Надеюсь, все получится, по крайней мере, Ди вы понравились. На этом этапе вам все понятно?

\- Это все звучит очень странно, наверное, на месте я лучше пойму, что от нас требуется, - призналась я.

\- Это нормально, - усмехнулся Никитич, - я тоже не сразу понял, что от меня требуется. Стас?

\- Да мне пока все ясно.

\- Х-хорошо, еще должен добавить, что с девушкой, которая вас принимала на работу, мы будем часто встречаться. Как вы можете догадываться, большая часть вызовов оказывается обычным криминалом. Но Ди все равно зовет нас, а потом, если там есть что-то по их части, мы зовем их. Полицию. А сейчас мы сходим к нашим друзьям.

Мы вышли из здания. На улице заметно похолодало, хотя обычно становится более жарко, странно.

\- И еще совет: старайтесь не общаться с журналистами и даже близкими на тему своей работы.

Да особо и не с кем общаться-то.

\- Моих родителей мало что удивило бы, - поморщился Волков.

\- В-все равно лучше не рисковать. Сейчас мы идем в цветочный магазин, в котором работает муж Ди - Богдан.

Мы вышли из арки и прошли немного вверх по улице. Мимо тех самых атмосферных вывесок. На одной из них значилось простое и ёмкое: «Цветы». Туда мы и зашли. Помещение было большим. Меня немного смутили белые стены, но с большим количеством зелени и цветов всех цветов, если можно так выразиться, это было терпимо.

\- Здравствуйте, вам чем-нибудь помочь? – звонко спросили со стороны кассы. Я пригляделась и увидела девочку лет семи. Она сидела на стуле и что-то читала.

\- Д-да, Ариша, позови, пожалуйста своего папу, - ответил Ренат.

\- Эх, нет в вас романтики, - вздохнула девочка и казала куда-то вниз,- Дима, позови папу, скажи, что к нему пришел дядя Ренат.

Когда мальчик, которого я сразу не заметила, убежал, Арина сказала нам со Стасом:

\- Вы мне понравились, вы теперь будете работать с дядей Ренатом и нашей мамой?  
\- Да, - я улыбнулась.

\- Кто там будет работать с моей женой? – прозвучало от подсобки. К нам вышел мужчина среднего роста, с серьезными, как у дочери глазами и волосами цвета морской волны. Семейка неформалов.

\- Рита, Стас, это Богдан, он владеет этим цветочным магазином, и еще он маг.

После оборотня меня уже ничего не удивит. Волкова это тоже не шокировало.

\- В чем это выражается? – с максимально вежливой интонацией поинтересовался он.

Вместо ответа Богдан подошел к одному из растений, стоящих в горшках на витрине, и подержал руку рядом с ним. Растение начало стремительно расти, пока маг не убрал руку.

\- Нормально?

\- Пойдет,- Стас был все еще не впечатлен, а вот я вполне так. - Ну куда мне, простому человеку до этих уникумов.

Цветочный маг ответил недобрым движением бровей. Более чем уверена, что они друг другу не понравились.

\- Л-ладно, мы пока пойдем, не будем тебя отвлекать, - начальник это почувствовал и решил временно избежать конфликта.

\- Ага.

Мы вышли на улицу. Похолодало еще сильнее, за пятнадцать минут.

\- Нам еще двоих нужно посетить? – я решила прервать неловкое молчание.

\- Д-да, не бойтесь, они приятнее в общении.

Мы пошли дальше по улице. Наконец, мы остановились перед вывеской «Антикварная лавка». Да, опять люди с фантазией. Это помещение мне понравилось больше. Статуэтки, часы, кресла, и прочие предметы интерьера начала прошлого века. Людей видно не было.  
\- Моооо, - крикнул Ренат, - Т-ты здесь? Написано, что открыто.

\- Да, я здесь, подождите немного!- прозвучало немного недовольно, но этот голос мне понравился больше. Он был моложе и звонче.

Послышались неспешные шаги. Странная неровная походка, как у человека в старости.

\- Привет, Ренат, привет, новые незнакомые люди, - да, этот человек был моложе предыдущего лет на пять – десять. Выглядел он, конечно, с этими черными кудряшками, как красавчик, но явно не был простым человеком. Что-то было хитрое и расчетливое в серых глазах. Я присмотрелась к его положению в пространстве и подумала, что у него, видимо, легкая степень ДЦП.

\- Мо, познакомься, это Рита Осокина и Стас Волков.

\- Очень приятно, - молодой человек улыбнулся и протянул мне кисть для рукопожатия. Пальцы на ней оказались немного согнуты, и я осторожно пожала ее. После чего Мо легонько прикоснулся к моему запястью. То же самое он проделал и со Стасом.

\- Ты тоже маг? – с подозрением спросил он.

\- Да, я маг времени.

\- А что ты только что сделал?

\- Ммм, - Мо почесал затылок, - проверил, сколько вам осталось жить.

Любопытно, а главное, не проверишь сразу.

\- И сколько же?

\- В ближайшее время все будет нормально,- маг времени довольно хмыкнул,- Вы меня извините за то, что пугаю так, просто предпочитаю узнавать такие вещи сразу.

\- Ничего страшного, - я улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Это хорошо, что вы не испугались. Вы уже что-нибудь видели?

\- Кого-нибудь, - уточнила я, - Богдана.

\- А, тогда понятно, почему вы такие загруженные вошли, - засмеялся Мо, - Ну, ничего, может быть, подружитесь когда-нибудь.

\- Чувствую, что лично я – нет, - заметил Волков.

\- Удивительно жизненно, - согласился Мо. - Довольно давно с ним знаком, а общий язык никак не найду. Но это ничего страшного, главное, слишком сильно с ним не конфликтуй, он довольно сильный маг. Мне как-то приходилось почувствовать его магию на себе.

\- Как это выглядело?

\- О, ничего интересного, обычные детские забавы. Богдан при помощи травы привязывал меня к земле, а я «замораживал» Богдана и пытался выбраться. Звучит глупо, но на себе лучше не пробовать.

\- А показать что-то можешь? – не унимался Стас.

\- Не хочется хвастаться, но я могу очень многое.

Ренат закатил глаза.

Маг времени огляделся. Он посмотрел на все эти статуэтки и часы, и остановил взгляд на небольшой фигурке ангела.

\- Возьми это, брось в мою сторону, - сказал Мо оборотню, - Да, кинь так, как будто хочешь меня убить ей.

\- Хорошо, - Волков с сомнением взял предмет в руки и запустил в мага, который быстро выбросил руку вперед, и фигурка зависла в воздухе.

\- Вот так я могу.

\- Впечатляет. Оно так и будет висеть?

\- Нет, - маг неожиданно покраснел, - Я это чуть позже уберу.

\- Л-ладно, сейчас ты их совсем запугаешь, - встрял Ренат, - мы пойдем, спасибо.

\- Ну, хорошо, удачной работы! – крикнул маг времени нам вслед.

\- Спасибо, - хором ответили мы со Стасом.

\- С-стесняется, - пояснил начальник на вопросительный взгляд моего коллеги, - Он хоть и хороший маг, но не боец, а дипломат. Подобным заниматься не привык, да еще и на публику, все-таки стиль у него, по понятным причинам, немного своеобразный.

\- Дипломат? – удивилась я.

\- Н-ну да, он принц, младший. Правит сейчас его старшая сестра. Средний брат был воеводой, а Мо – дипломат. Вы не смотрите на него так, хитрее человека в жизни не знал.

Ясненько, разберемся.

Когда мы в очередной раз вышли на улицу, в очередной раз похолодало. Я порадовалась, что надела утром более плотную блузку. Ренат в своей длиннорукавной рубашке тоже не мерз, а вот руки Волкова покрылись мощными пупырышками, но сам он виду не подавал и стойко прошел все примерно двести метров в обратную сторону на угол улицы к последнему человеку.

Обитал этот человек в небольшом книжном магазинчике, мимо которого я пару раз проезжала, и всегда хотела зайти, но мне было лень выйти из трамвая.

Книги. Я всегда немного терялась, попадая в их мир, а эти были так приятно для глаз расставлены, плюс, сразу бросались в глаза книги по философии… Стас тоже завис, глядя на полки, поэтому мы дружно подскочили, когда полный энтузиазма голос заорал:

\- Вот это нормальные люди, Ренат, на книжки пялятся, а не на меня! Если не помрут раньше времени, сработаемся! – Длинный, тощий, немного сутулый шатен с обаятельным лицом и проницательный взглядом из-под очков вышел нам навстречу.

\- Мо сказал, что не помрем, - отошла от шока я.

\- Отлично! Меня зовут Павел Егорыч, Реня называет меня Пашкой, вы тоже можете, если хотите. А вы Рита и Стас? Девушка-культуролог и парень-оборотень?

\- Д-да, Паша, они уже насмотрелись за сегодня.

\- Потерпят. Вы, - Павел обратился ко мне,- не против быть Астрой?  
\- Нет, а…

\- Потому что маргаритки мне не нравятся. А ты, молодой оборотень, не против быть Лю?

\- Это «волк» на каком-то языке?

\- Да, на французском. Реня, он еще догадливый! – Егорыч сгреб нас с Волковым в охапку и немного приподнял, - Береги их.

Начальник ответил неодобрительным взглядом.

\- Ладно, я чувствую, что Лю напрягся. Что случилось, родной?

\- Я не очень понял, а кто ты? Предыдущие были магами. Здесь все менее очевидно.

\- Не ври, дело не в этом, тебе просто не нравится обниматься, - Павел почесал затылок,- Я, скажем так, много чего умею, это трудно объяснить.

\- П-паш, можешь как-нибудь рассказать про всех в интересной форме?

\- Да с удовольствием! Только пускай сначала свое мнение составят. Сейчас они уже по-моему, не способны воспринимать информацию. Вот что, зайдите завтра ко мне без Рени, посекретничаем, - Пашка кокетливо подмигнул.

\- Обязательно, - ответила я.

\- Хорошо, Астра, Лю, встретимся завтра. Вареник, провожай их до остановки и приходи кости перемывать.

Мы снова оказались на улице. И опять стало холоднее.

\- Н-ну, что ж, - Ренат улыбнулся, - на сегодня пока хватит, завтра тоже в девять.

\- Номер им свой дай, дубина! – Егорыч высунулся из дверей магазина и, помахав нам, скрылся.

\- Т-точно.

Мы обменялись номерами и, на всякий случай, адресами и разошлись.

Меня немного обрадовало, что Стасу было в другую сторону и с ним не надо ничего обсуждать, хотя он тоже, кажется, не горел желанием.

Нужный трамвай подошел сразу, я села в него и от тепла уснула.


	2. Глава 2.

_«Только вниз головой ты поймешь перевернутый мир»._

_Ундервуд._

Вчера я не могла думать о новой работе и успешно гнала от себя эти мысли. Я хотела делать то же самое и утром, но меня разбудил звонок моего, теперь уже полноправного, начальника.

\- Д-доброе утро, Рита. Я хочу сказать, что за вами заедет наша сотрудница Ольга. Примерно через полчаса. Не пугайтесь, но она приедет на мотоцикле. Она просто как раз сейчас в вашем районе. Вы не против?

\- Не против, - ответила я чисто от неожиданности.

\- Ну и хорошо, - сказал Ренат и отключился.

Так, за мной через полчаса заедет какая-то незнакомая женщина. Мне всегда было лень вставать слишком рано, чтоб по сорок минут рисовать стрелки, только легкий макияж, легкий, приготовленный еще вечером завтрак и помытая тогда же голова. Мама всегда говорила, что с такой ленью я никого себе не найду, но сейчас это было не важно. Когда едешь на работу в другой район, сон немного важнее.

Я все успела, когда я уже допивала утренний чай, в дверь постучали. Я посмотрела в глазок. За порогом стояла милая тетенька лет пятидесяти. Осветленные и покрашенные в рыжий цвет волосы, яркий макияж, черная мотоциклетная куртка. Мне уже нравится.

\- Кто там?

\- Ангел тьмы, охотящийся за невинными душами, - спокойно ответила она.

\- Это вы должны меня отвезти на работу? - уточнила я.

\- Ага, - женщина согласилась, и я открыла ей дверь. – Меня зовут Ольга.

\- Рита.

\- Готова, куколка?

\- Вполне.

Я никогда раньше не ездила на мотоциклах и сейчас поняла, что мне понравилось. Ничего не слышно из-за шлема, из-за скорости ничего не видно, и ощущение, как будто сейчас свалишься на проезжую часть. Наконец, спустя минут двадцать, мы остановились возле уже знакомого серого здания.

\- Надеюсь, что мы с тобой не встретимся по моему профилю работы, - сказал Ольга, когда равновесие ко мне вернулось.

\- А кем вы работаете?

\- Я работаю врачом в местном медпункте. До свидания, Рита.

\- До свидания, Ольга.

Я открыла дверь ключом, который дал вчера Ренат и поднялась на второй этаж.

Там уже сонно пил кофе из автомата Волков.

\- Привет, Рита, - так же вяло, как и выглядел, сказал он.

\- Привет, Стас, - ответила я, кажется, не более бодро и села рядом с ним.

\- Интересно, что нас сегодня ждет? – философски спросил оборотень, отпивая из пластикового стаканчика.

\- Не знаю, но как-то это все сюрреалистично, - заметила я, - Я до сих пор не понимаю, как сюда попала.

\- Ну, возможно, ты просто не такая впечатлительная и не будешь все это слишком близко к сердцу воспринимать. Должен же быть тут хоть кто-то нормальный.

\- О, это совершенно точно не буду я, - в здании было тихо и немного пусто, - Наш начальник еще не пришел?

\- Нет, он позвонил мне и сказал, что будет машину из сервиса забирать.

\- Наверное, это хорошо.

\- Ага.

Наш разговор остановился. Я не знала, о чем с ним можно поговорить. Человеком он был, судя по всему, не глупым, но такого мгновенного огонька общения между нами не возникло.

К счастью, долго быть в скучном обществе друг друга нам не пришлось. Пришел, нет, даже ворвался, Ренат.

\- Д-доброе утро еще раз! Коллеги, у нас первое дело!

Мы с Волковым переглянулись.

\- А поподробнее?

\- П-петренко 15, в квартире, по словам жильцов, неспокойно. То в окна кто-то скребется, то ветерки постоянные, то ощущение, что кто-то смотрит. Да, звучит не очень подозрительно, но надо посмотреть. Тем более, что полиция ничего странного не обнаружила.

\- Так, а мы-то что должны будем обнаружить? – не поняла я, - У нас же нет этих странных штук для измерения непонятно чего.

\- Для этого случая у нас есть Павел. Он уже согласился с нами поехать и даже уже сидит в моей машине и ждет нас.

\- А это не слишком рано?

\- Н-нет. Когда вы ушли вчера, эта женщина позвонила сюда и сказала, что она даже выходной готова взять, чтоб это все быстрее прояснилось.

Да, мне, наверное, тоже этого бы хотелось.

\- Петренко – это где-то на краю Восточки, - заметил Волков, - Мрачные места, лес рядом.

\- Н-ничего страшного, доедем как-нибудь, - заверил Ренат.

«Как-нибудь». Мой мозг зацепился за эту фразу.

Делать было нечего, мы спустились. Возле здания стоял старенький седан. На вид он был возрастом примерно как его хозяин.

На переднем пассажирским сидении сидел слишком бодрый для утра Егорыч.

\- Доброго утречка, коллеги, - приветливо сказал он.

\- Чувствую, утро добрым не будет, - Стас не разделил его настроения.

\- Э-это мы не узнаем, если не поедем, наконец.

\- Ладно, Реня, не кипятись, - Пашка похлопал друга по плечу,- Твой подчиненный делится ощущениями, это нормально.

\- Н-не спорю, - с этими словами Никитич все-таки вырулил из арки и, с выражением обреченности на лице, поехал в сторону Восточки.

Восточка. Самый мирный район. Только дома да магазинчики, никаких тебе заводов, вокзалов или портов. Но рядом был лес, совсем рядом, а это немного страшно, потому что этот лес в области считался самым неблагополучным. Люди терялись только так, хотя, насколько я знаю, там никаких диких животных не водилось.

Пока я отвлеклась на свои мысли, мы уже ехали по трассе через лесок. В сочетании с серым небом это ощущалось жутковато.

\- С-странно, что совсем нет других машин, - заметил Ренат.

\- Все уже уехали, кому надо было, - предложил Павел, - А может быть…

Договорить он не успел, потому что что-то глухо бумкнуло, и начальник резко затормозил.

\- Что это было? – спросила я.

\- З-заяц? – предположил начавший нервничать Ренат.

Стас, тем временем, уже вылез наружу.

\- Я, конечно, не биолог, но это явно не заяц,- сообщил он нам.

\- А кто же тогда?

\- Не знаю. Можете посмотреть, если не очень впечатлительные.

Существо, лежащее в луже бордовой крови, зайца напоминало только размерами. Уши у него были скорее кошачьи, а морда слишком плоская для любого животного.

\- И что это такое? – Пашка наклонился к существу и аккуратно его потыкал, - Оно, судя по всему, уже умерло. Реня, можешь клеить «+1» на машину.

\- С-спасибо за поддержку. Надо теперь его куда-то оттащить.

\- Вареник, если ты к этой бедной испуганной женщине заявишься с окровавленными руками, ее удар хватит.

\- Т-ты думаешь, если с окровавленными руками заявится кто-то другой, это ее не испугает?

\- Испугает, но не так сильно. Где у тебя там в машине что-то для избавления от трупов?

\- Ой, да хватит вам! – Волков уже нарвал где-то лопухов начал выталкивать существо с дороги, - Кровь вытирать не буду, давайте уже поедем. Рита, есть влажные салфетки?

Всю оставшуюся дорогу мы молчали. Стас вытирал руки, Пашка смотрел по сторонам, иногда виновато поглядывая на Рената, который внимательно следил за дорогой.

Из-за деревьев стали проглядываться домики, обычные пятиэтажки, выглядящие даже не облезло. Мы подъехали к одному из этих домиков, тому, который Петренко 15, и вышли.

В доме оказалось всего два подъезда, и нужную квартиру мы нашли сразу. Хозяйка открыла мгновенно.

\- Здравствуйте, это вы? – с надеждой спросила она.

\- З-здравствуйте, да, меня зовут Ренат Никитич, мы с вами разговаривали вчера,- наш начальник показал свое удостоверение и представил нас всех.

\- Я- Вера Федоровна.

Мы прошли в квартиру. Ничего такая, две комнатки, кухня.

\- В-вы говорили, что у вас есть ребенок, где он?

\- Он у родителей сейчас, сад на лето закрыт.

\- А сколько лет ребенку-то? – Егорыч разглядывал свое отражение в дверце шкафа.

\- Шесть недавно исполнилось. А что? – спросила Вера Федоровна испуганно.

\- А он замечал что-нибудь кроме того, что вы описывали? – я решила задать свой вопрос.

\- Да, он говорил, что видел какого-то странного человека в черном.

\- А вы не видели?

\- Нет, но он всегда его видел, когда был один в комнате.

\- С-странно, - заметил Ренат. – Так, давайте резюмируем. Вам звонят и молчат в трубку, скребутся в окна, ощущение, что кто-то смотрит, ребенок кого-то видит, что еще?

\- Свет часто мигает, - хозяйка принялась вспоминать, - Больше ничего, кажется.

\- В какое время суток это чаще всего происходит? И как давно? – я снова влезла в разговор.

\- Чаще ближе к ночи, может и днем происходит, но днем нас не бывает дома, я не знаю. А началось это около недели назад.

\- Наверное, нам стоит это увидеть лично. Вы не возражаете, если мы как-нибудь останемся у вас до этого времени? Потом сразу же уедем, не переживайте, ребенка вашего объедать не будем, - выдал почти без пауз Пашка, сдвинув очки на кончик носа и глядя Вере Федоровне в глаза.

\- Конечно, вы же должны все увидеть вживую, - ответила девушка, как будто под гипнозом.

\- Вот и славно! Когда?

\- Когда скажете…

\- Мы сегодня все тщательно обсудим, и позвоним вам, договорились? – Егорыч начал пятиться к выходу, увлекая нас за собой.

\- Договорились. До свидания!

\- Всего доброго, - крикнул владелец книжного магазина уже из подъезда.

Когда дверь за нами закрылась, Пашка поднял ворот пиджака и, обхватив себя руками, стал спускаться. Волков выглядел напряженно. Ренат косился то на одного, то на другого.

\- Т-теперь рассказывайте, что вы там увидели.

\- Лично я ничего не увидел, просто там как-то неуютно, - признался Стас.

Пашка же молчал до самой машины, где сразу же включил печку. Посидев с закрытыми глазами пару минут и выключив печку, он принялся поправлять пиджак и говорить.

\- Не знаю, что это конкретно такое, но оно находилось в комнате. Я его видел в отражении. И он меня видел. И вас видел. И он очень заинтересовался нами.

\- А семью он зачем пугает? – спросила я.

\- Пока не знаю, Астра, надо это узнать. Надо туда вернуться сегодня же. Я захвачу что-нибудь для наилучшего общения.

\- Н-не слишком ли рано? Может, пару дней подождать?

\- Нет. Если мы подождем, хозяйка может с ума сойти. Это нам не надо. Нужно туда вернуться сегодня же вечером. За день я поищу что-нибудь в своих архивах. Реня, вернись туда и предупреди человека.

Никитич посмотрел на друга с подозрением, но из машины вышел.

\- Пока все начинается очень стереотипно,- заметил Волков.

\- Оно всегда начинается стереотипно, а потом лавина сметает полгорода на своем пути, так что не надо вблизи таких мест критику осуществлять, - недовольно сказал Пашка и задумался. – Честно говоря, раньше я особо в поле не работал, ко мне обращались в основном за информацией. Но ваш хитрый начальник вынудил меня пользоваться умениями. И я не могу сказать, что мне это нравится. Леса я вообще ненавижу, а у этой организации половина дел в лесах.

\- Да, вы не похожи на человека, любящего леса, - согласилась я.

Егорыч посмотрел на меня в зеркало и улыбнулся.

\- Да и вы тоже не похожи на такого человека, Рита. Но что делать? Леса – это то, с чем придется сталкиваться. И этот лес в том числе. Я, конечно, понимаю, что этот район самый мирный в городе, никакого криминала, все хорошо, но к лесу это не относится. Там, если верить моему архиву, только за тридцать лет моей жизни нашли человек семьдесят, в совершенно неприглядном состоянии. И это только здесь, в ближайших восьми километрах, куда люди ходят, а дальше так и вовсе…

\- А что дальше? – мне уже немного стало страшно.

\- Навь.

Не то, чтобы я не ожидала чего-то такого, но это все равно было странно.

\- Вы сами видели, что там водится.

\- Я не хочу прерывать ваш мифологический разговор, но…- Стас кивнул вперед. К нам очень нетвердым шагом направлялся то ли бомж, то ли алкоголик. Очень спокойный и мирный район, да.

Егорыч быстрым движением заблокировал двери и принялся ждать.

Подозрительный человек приблизился и постучал в окно Пашкиной двери. Тот немного опустил стекло и невинно поинтересовался:

\- Чем могу помочь?

\- О-о-о-о, какой вежливый парниша! – восхитился алкоголик, - мне бы денег немного.

\- На водку?

\- Ну почему же обязательно… Подожди-ка, а я тебя раньше тут не видал. Недавно здесь?

Пашка открыл окно пошире, заинтересовавшись.

\- Да, вы правы, недавно. А что такое?

\- Сваливай отсюда, парниша, и побыстрее! – мужчина наклонился ниже и Егорыч отодвинулся.- Тут такое ночами творится! Что-то стучит и ходит постоянно, свет везде мигает, в окна кто-то смотрит, даже на высоких этажах, и мусор разбрасывают! Да люди даже покурить боятся выйти!

\- Пока похоже на обычное хулиганство, - усомнился владелец книжного.

\- Нет! Походи там сам! Ты поймешь, о чем я говорю! – последние слова алкаш проорал. От этого Пашка немного пришел в себя и сказал, снова сдвинув очки:

\- Кто ты? Ты подошел не деньги попросить.

\- Да, подошел предупредить вас. Не суйте свои носы туда, где вам не рады, и у вас не будет проблем!

\- Хорошо, я приму к сведенью. А теперь иди отсюда, и скажи тем, кто тебя подослал, что мы просто так не бросим это.

Алкаш ушел, и сразу же из подъезда выскочил Ренат. Что-то долго он там был. Пашка разблокировал двери.

\- Е-егорыч, стоило мне отойти, ты опять какого-то алкоголика нашел?

\- Ага, ты же знаешь меня. Нас тут призывали не совать сюда носы.

\- П-прекрасно.

Мы наконец-то поехали.

\- Никитич, а тебя чего так долго не было? – спросил Волков.

\- В-в окно той комнаты, где мальчик кого-то видел, врезалась ворона. Я помогал убрать последствия.

\- Твои руки сегодня были омыты кровью двух невинных существ, однако. – Егорыч задумался.

\- И к чему это?

\- Ворона к несчастью, - заметила я.

\- Будем надеяться, что до нашего приезда, как минимум, хозяйка не помрет, ну и во время нашего визита, конечно. Во сколько нам надо опять там быть?

\- Ч-часов в девять это начинается. К этому времени и приедем, она только за, - ответил Ренат.

\- А что мы до этого времени будем делать? – спросила я.

\- Н-ну, официально, дел у нас пока нет. Но мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы разбежались слишком далеко.

Гипнотизировавший лобовое стекло Пашка внезапно вскочил и всем телом повернулся ко мне.

\- Астра, а вы будете не против, если я вас завлеку смотреть архив? Я один точно не справлюсь, а вам это будет полезно, я думаю. Обещаю напоить чаем, покормить и вернуть в целости и сохранности.

\- Если мое начальство мне разрешит, то я согласна, - мне понравилось находиться в книжном магазине, и я хотела туда вернуться.

Начальство недовольно вздохнуло, но согласилось.

\- Л-ладно, в конце концов, это ты не обязан нам помогать, так что я разрешаю. Только далеко не уходите. А ты, Стас, чем бы хотел заняться?

Стас, кажется, немного обиделся, что его не позвали изучать архив. По крайней мере, выглядел он недовольно.

\- Не знаю, в офисе посижу, вдруг что понадобится.

В молчании, только более позитивном, мы доехали до магазина, где Ренат нас высадил.

Пашка принялся звенеть ключами, и почти начав засовывать ключ в замок, остановился и принюхался.

\- Сюда кто-то пытался попасть. Кто-то такой… серо-коричневый с уклоном в серый. Кто-то незнакомый мне. С красными мыслями. И он пытался взломать замок.

\- Я не очень поняла, что вы имеете ввиду, что это значит?

\- А.- Пашка почесал затылок. – Сам не знаю, если честно. Я сам не всегда понимаю, что говорю. Но замок точно пытались открыть.

\- Для чего? Из-за архива?

\- Видимо, да. – Егорыч открыл дверь, пропустив меня вперед. Со вчерашнего дня здесь ничего не изменилось, было так же уютно. Пахло печеньем и книгами.

\- А почему тот человек был серо-коричневым с красными мыслями? Как вы это поняли?

\- Вот такой я. Могу видеть странные вещи. Но чаще всего это как синестезия. Не знаю, оно как-то смешивается в голове и вот на этой основе я тут и работаю.

Я поняла, что он не особо хочет об этом говорить. Ну и ладно.

\- Знаете, а я довольно часто проезжала мимо этого магазина, но все не решалась зайти, - я решила прервать это неловкое молчание и села в кресло между стеллажами.

\- Правда? – Пашка повесил пиджак на свой стул и подошел ко мне. – Значит, тогда было не время.

\- А сейчас время?

\- Ну, видимо, да. Только если вас не смущает тишина этого помещения. Когда здесь Лиса тут немного веселее, но она слишком шумный человек, утомляет.

\- Лиса? – ух ты, тут все-таки есть еще девушки? Уже не так пугающе.

\- Да, именно так, с ударением на «и». Василиса, но мне, при всем уважении, она больше напоминает не Василису прекрасную, и уж тем более, премудрую, а выросшую Снегурочку, свернувшую не на ту дорожку.

Интересное, но такое живое сравнение.

\- Вы будете чай или кофе? – спросил Егорыч, роясь в своем столе.

\- Чай, если можно.

\- О, это прекрасно! Уже и найдешь человека, пьющего чай! О чем мы говорили?

\- О том, кто такая Лиса, - я уже перестала что-либо понимать.

\- А, Лиса… Она мне помогает помещение в порядке держать. И меня заменяет, когда надо. Но она взяла отпуск на неопределенное время.

\- А сюда часто кто-то заходит? – мне это было интересно потому, что на горизонте желающих не наблюдалось.

\- Да, конечно,- засмеялся владелец магазина, протягивая мне кружку ароматного черного чая. Я немного отпила и поняла, что это самый вкусный чай из того, что я пробовала. Несмотря на то, что я даже не говорила, сколько сахара и заварки мне нужно.- Просто сейчас не сезон. А осенью и весной студенты часто приходят.

Несколько минут мы молча пили чай. Затем Пашка достал какие-то таблетки и проглотил одну, запив водой из бутылки.

\- Не пугайтесь, Рита, это не наркотики. Просто у меня в последнее время страшно скачет настроение. Простите, это вас не должно касаться.

Он виновато улыбнулся и сильно покраснел ушами. У него действительно было странное поведение. Я с ним была знакома всего пару часов, и такое ощущение, что общалась с разными людьми. Но если у него были какие-то проблемы по психиатрии, это много объясняло.

Пашка, тем временем, сходил к какому-то отдаленному шкафу и принес стопку газет и папок и заботливо выгрузил все это на свой стол.

\- Предпочитаете изучать прессу или все еще немного засекреченные архивы?  
\- Не знаю, пока, наверное, обойдусь газетами.

\- Ваше право. – мужчина достал резиновые перчатки и респираторы, один из этих комплектов он оставил на столе, второй протянул мне, пояснив, что не знает, что за годы накопилось на этой бумаге, и что лучше быть осторожнее. Убедившись, что и перчатки и респиратор на мне, он дал мне газеты, и сказал класть их на стеллаж, только в том же порядке.

После этого мы примерно на три часа погрузились в чтение.

В газетах писались интересные вещи. Кроме стандартных статей про то, чем лучше лечить простуду и про урожаи в регионе, здесь писалось про всякие происшествия. Например, восемнадцатого марта девяностого года на нашей речке, чуть дальше моста, два мальчика чуть не провалились под лед, который весной таки начал таять. А спасла их компания девочек, которая как раз гуляла по Бобровнику. В результате этого спасения мальчики остались живы, а одна из девочек – четырнадцатилетняя Люба утонула.

Мне стало немного жутко. Где сейчас эти мальчики? Они живы или умерли, например, от передозировки? Или живут себе счастливо и воспитывают детей? А оставшиеся в живых девочки? А что могло бы происходить с Любой? Страшно.

Или что-то более позднее и странное: в доме, от которого после пожара остались только стены, нашли совершенно целого мальчика. Он не умел разговаривать, и не мог сказать, что случилось, так что произошедшее осталось загадкой.

В следующей газете говорилось только о том, местного главу администрации убили у себя дома. И разные эксперты спорили, заслужил он это, или был хорошим человеком. К единому мнению они пришли только через пятнадцать газет, где выяснили, что у него обнаружили слишком большое для кризиса количество денег.

Еще в одной газете писали про выставку местного художника, умершего еще в семидесятые. Выставку открывал маленький внук этого художника. В интервью он рассказывал, как мечтает пойти по стопам дедули. Присмотревшись, я узнала в этом ребенке лет десяти Дениса Ивановского, художника, известного своими мрачновато-притягательными картинами и благотворительностью. Надо же, у этого ребенка все получилось в жизни. Можно было только надеяться, что он никому не продал душу за это.

Или вот. Заметка о страшной халатности коммунальщиков. Глыбой промерзшего снега с козырька подъезда убило трехлетнюю девочку. И через несколько газет гениальная разносящая мэра в пух и прах статья еще не ставшего живой легендой журналиста Дмитрия Говорова. Надо же, как жизнь складывается.

На этом интересное в газетах кончилось. Кое-где упоминались пропавшие и найденные мертвыми в лесу люди, но подробностей не было. И все. Никаких призраков, барабашек и прочего. Газеты такое не писали, не до того было, или не те газеты.

Когда я начала отвлекаться на анекдоты и всякие рецепты, Пашка решил нарушить тишину.

\- По моим ощущениям, прошло уже достаточно времени. Вы не устали? – спросил он потягиваясь.

\- Если честно, очень устала,- призналась я.- Не думала, что это так утомительно.

\- Да, мне кажется, что на сегодня хватит. Не выясним мы это таким образом. И нам срочно нужно поесть. Вы не возражаете?

Конечно, я не возражала. Я уже очень этого хотела.

\- Тогда я позвоню Рене и спрошу, чем они заняты.

Ренат и Стас тоже уже освободились, и были согласны пойти поесть. Для этой цели было выбрано какое-то ближайшее кафе. Я мысленно пообещала себе брать еду с собой, потому что каждый день по каким-то подозрительным местам я ходить не смогу.

Пашка принялся медленно и нудно запирать магазин (табличка «закрыто» так и висела). Через три минуты к нам подошли мои коллеги, и мы вместе двинулись в путь.

\- Как ваши успехи? – спросил Егорыч,- Наши вот совершенно никак.

\- М-мы тоже ничего не нашли,- Ренат выглядел очень грустным,- Эти дома построены недавно, на их месте ничего не было, наша Вера Федоровна – вторая хозяйка квартиры, первые прожили там лет двадцать, потом уехали на юг и там и умерли. И все.

\- А там точно никого древнего кладбища не было? – уточнила я.

\- Нет, разве что одиночные трупы,- ответил Стас, - И очень давно. Те места еще лет сорок назад были лесом покрыты.

\- Опять лес, чтоб его, - ругнулся Пашка и сам себя хлопнул по губам.

\- Т-ты чего?

\- Вареник! – хозяин книжного заорал так, что шедшая с мамой навстречу маленькая девочка заплакала, - А что, если это какие-нибудь духи леса мстят?

\- П-почему тогда только им? – начальник был скептичен.

\- Может, остальные просто не афишируют это, - пожал плечами Стас.

К единому выводу мы так и не пришли, и до кафе добрались каждый в своих мыслях.

Кафе оказалось небольшим, столиков на десять, и часть из них была занята. В помещении играла легкая ненапряжная музыка, а стены были оранжевыми. Ничего так.

Меню было простое, но понятное, никаких извращений. Я заказала котлету с пюре, Стас обошелся каким-то травяным салатиком, Ренат с сомнением выбрал какой-то суп, а Пашка набрал столько всего, что мне стало интересно, как в него все это поместится.

\- Давайте на время еды забудем про работу и обсудим что-нибудь другое? – предложил оборотень.

\- Д-давайте попробуем, а о чем ты хочешь поговорить?

\- Ребята, давайте перед тем, как мы начнем молча есть, я предупрежу, что еще поищу что-то в одиночестве, а когда вы соберетесь ехать, зайдете за мной, хорошо?

\- Н-ну ладно.

Только мы начали есть, как к нам подошла Ди. Богдан в это время делал заказ.

\- О, ребята, здравствуйте, - максимально безжизненно сказал им Пашка.

Ди засмеялась.

\- Я вижу, ты рад нас видеть, Павел. Вы не возражаете, если мы к вам подсядем?

Мы переглянулись, и Егорыч, поморщившийся от «Павла», так же кисло ответил

\- Конечно, мы не возражаем.

\- Так, Ренат, скажи этому клоуну, чтоб не выделывался, - Богдан подошел к нам и был очень недоволен.

\- К-какому клоуну? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Ренат.

\- Бодя, перестань, не порти людям аппетит.- Ди пихнула мужа локтем в бок, - Хотя бы нам с Ритой. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - проворчал недовольно маг, - Только и он пусть молчит.

Ренат что-то шепнул своему другу, и тот не отреагировал словесно, только недобро сжал вилку в руке.

\- Ну что, как у вас дела в первый рабочий день? – решила хоть как-то разрядить обстановку Ди.

\- В-все нормально, ездили на Восточку, там что-то непонятное мешает людям жить. – пытаясь поймать ложкой кусочек мяса ответил мой начальник. У вас про это ничего не слышно?

Ди задумалась.

\- Пожалуй, нет. Кажется, как только мы поняли, что это по вашей части, так и не стали уточнять.

\- Пожалуйста, хватит об этом, и так уже мозги кипят,- Егорыч устало потер виски и залпом выпил стакан компота.

\- Опять ты за свое! – Богдан, кажется, действительно был зол. Пашка на это ничего ему не ответил, просто завис, глядя на богдановскую кружку с чаем. В следующее мгновение кружка опрокинулась, и все ее содержимое вылилось магу на ногу. Тот ойкнул от неожиданности.

\- Ой, прости, пожалуйста, я не специально, - Пашка уже дернулся, чтобы встать и подойти к нему, но тут деревянный стул под ним сломался, и, судя по злобному взгляду Богдана, тот был к этому причастен.

\- Два идиота, - закатил глаза Волков и рывком поднял длинного Пашку с пола. - Тебе бы нервы полечить, - бросил он Богдану.

\- Смотрите, кто это у нас заговорил, оборотень. У самого-то нервы в порядке?

\- Богдан, я сама тебя сейчас к психиатру потащу, - прошипела Ди,- Это ненормально – просто так на людей кидаться. Паша, ты не ушибся?

\- А то, что я обжегся, тебя не волнует?

\- Еще одно слово, и сама тебя оболью. Хватит уже. Тебе еще стул чинить.

\- Я, пойду, пожалуй. – грустный Егорыч подошел к кассе, попросил контейнер, и стал молча и без разбора сгребать в него еду. Когда закончил, он просто вышел.

\- М-мы тоже пойдем, - Ренат убедился, что мы доели и выбежал догонять друга.

\- Простите, ребята, мне жаль, что все так вышло, - сказала Ди.

Мы со Стасом попрощались и тоже вышли.

Ренат и Пашка шли впереди, и Никитич что-то говорил хозяину книжного, который не очень слушал, и шел, опустив голову.

Вскоре он скрылся в магазине, а мы вернулись в офис.

\- Этот ваш маг всегда такой неуравновешенный? – спросил Стас у Рената, - Паша же ему ничего такого не сказал.

\- У- у них давний конфликт, они сразу друг другу не понравились.

\- С ним только Ди нормально общается? – мне стало интересно, потому что сам Ренат его скорее игнорировал.

\- П-подозреваю, что еще их дети, - начальник задумался, - И, может быть, какие-то другие знакомые. Он очень сложный человек.

\- А кто простой-то? Что-то мне подсказывает, что простых мы тут не встретим.

\- Д-да, тут ты прав, Стас. Я надеюсь, что вы все-таки дождетесь от Пашки его истории.

\- Как он, кстати? – спросила я.

\- Н-ну, не знаю. Он взволнован насчет того, что будет вечером, и не хочет говорить ни с кем.

\- А можно еще вопрос? - Был момент, который я так и не поняла,- Почему в кафе никто не обратил внимания на то, что произошло?

Ренат задумчиво почесал подбородок.

\- К-как бы вам это объяснить, чтоб звучало адекватно…

\- Говори, как есть, начальник, поймем.

\- Э-это такой столик, который обычно занимаем только мы, и Мо его как-то скрыл, со стороны там ничего необычного не происходит, там даже не слышно, о чем мы говорим.

\- Хорошее место Мо организовал,- заметил Стас.

\- Д-да, он много чего сделал.

\- А почему и он и Богдан оказались именно здесь?

\- В-вы можете сейчас к нему сходить и спросить лично, он нормальный парень, если в настроении. - улыбнулся Ренат.

Мы со Стасом переглянулись. Кажется, ему тоже хотелось туда сходить.

\- А ты нас отпускаешь? – усомнился Волков.

\- К-к нему – да. Только вернитесь к семи хотя бы.

Я посмотрела на свои часы.

\- Я не думаю, что мы там пробудем четыре часа.

\- В-вот и хорошо.

Мы снова оказались на улице. Солнце так и не вышло из-за туч, теплее тоже не стало. Холодное какое-то лето выдалось, по-неприятному холодное.

Но улица все равно выглядела атмосферно. Я так залюбовалась видом, что ушла вперед и пропустила лавку, и Стасу пришлось меня догонять.

Наконец, мы зашли в лавку, и колокольчик над дверью мелодично зазвенел. За прилавком сидел Мо и разглядывал часы сквозь часовую лупу. Он поднял голову.

Он выглядел невероятно сосредоточенным, как будто все еще не видел нас перед собой.

\- Я полагаю, что вы пришли не за починкой часов, - заметил он.

\- Да, ты прав, - ответил Волков, - поболтать пришли. Кстати, что делаешь?

\- Принесли часы, еще прошлого века. Встали, никто не может найти проблему, а я пытаюсь. Они очень дороги владельцу. – пояснил он как будто извиняясь.

\- Ой, мы отвлекаем, да? – страшно не люблю такие моменты.

\- Нет, не отвлекаете, - Мо снял лупу, - мои глаза очень устали и нужно отвлечься. Поболтать пришли, говорите?

\- Ага. Можно задать вопрос?

\- Конечно, задавай.

Волков повторил свой вопрос про места.

Мо задумался. Думал он примерно минуту.

\- Это никак не объясняется, - наконец сказал он,- Просто оказываемся. В магии есть логика, но она совсем другая. Мы просто в пять лет начинаем учебу, в пятнадцать, после специальных экзаменов, завершаем.

\- А что вы делаете после пятнадцать лет? – спросил Стас.

\- Учимся профессии. Тут все примерно как у вас. Кстати, а как у вас было? А то все обо мне да обо мне.

Волков начал.

\- Ну, сначала, как и почти у всех, был детский сад, там научился считать, писать и драться. Потом школа, там ничего особенного не было, после девятого класса, то есть лет в шестнадцать, пошел в медколледж, не понравилось, и я пошел в армию, лет в двадцать, потом остался там на четыре года. После этого стали появляться проблемы, и я уволился в запас.

\- В каком звании? – уточнил Мо. – Хотя, что мне это даст? Я мало что в этом понимаю.

\- Младший сержант, как и все почти, - ответил Стас.

\- О, ты четвертый человек с воинским званием в нашей компании! – маг времени улыбнулся.

\- А кто остальные трое?

\- Богдан. Он военный. Ди, по-моему, капитан, а Ренат – майор. А вы, что, не знали?

Мы в очередной раз переглянулись. Не знали.

\- Ладно, потом спросите у них, - Мо понял, что сказал что-то не то, и поспешил перевести тему, - А сюда ты как попал, Стас?

\- Не знаю, Ди на меня как-то вышла. Предложила, я и согласился, почему нет. Тем более, тут не нужно особо скрываться, все привычные.

\- А ты, Рита, расскажешь о себе?

Мне не очень этого хотелось, но раз уж начали.

\- В детский сад я тоже ходила, тут все стандартно, и в школу тоже. Только закончила все одиннадцать классов. Мне это ничего не дало, конечно. Но потом я поступила в университет на культуролога, и в прошлом году закончила его. Все это время искала работу, не нашла по профилю, немного поработала детском центре развития, там я познакомилась с Ди. Почему согласилась, не знаю. Стало интересно, наверное.

\- А ты пятый гражданский человек, это тоже нужно. Добро пожаловать, - Мо пожал мне руку.

\- Спасибо, - мне после таких вещей всегда становилось неловко, - а можно еще спросить, а как ты оказался связан с этим всем?

\- О, это началось с моего знакомства с Пашей, - судя по тону младшего мага, история была долгой, - Я попал сюда в пятнадцать лет, а на дворе была осень. Я в своей легкой одежде очень замерз и устал, все-таки мне трудно долго ходить, а вернуться сил уже не хватало. Я сел возле какого-то здания, чтоб никто не замечал, но если честно, меня расстраивало, что никто не замечал. Он тоже сначала прошел мимо. Прошел несколько метров, остановился и вернулся. Он тогда был не таким серьезным дядькой, как сейчас, а таким забавным и лохматым, всего на несколько лет старше меня. У него тоже тогда были жизненные проблемы, он тогда еще в университете учился, и он подсел ко мне. Я сначала хотел ему соврать, но понял, что от него не нужно ничего скрывать. Я все ему рассказал. Он предложил мне пойти пока к нему домой. Он выглядел мирно, так что я согласился. Паша дал мне плед, налил чаю, и спрашивал меня обо всем. Потом уложил спать. Наутро я немного восстановился, и у меня получилось отсюда убраться. Примерно через пару лет у меня получилось вернуться, и я опять его встретил. Мы разговорились, выяснилось много чего интересного. Потом он познакомил меня с Ренатом, который тогда учился на юридическом. Примерно в то время я и понял, что хочу тут бывать чаще. Потом я вернулся. И закрутилось. Открыл тут эту лавку, потому что от дома хотелось отдыхать немного. Одновременно с этим я продолжал учиться, и даже чего-то добился. Но когда ребята рассказали про ведомство, решил им помогать по мере возможности. Так и живем.

Интересно. Вот так и совершаются такие деловые знакомства. Осталось выяснить, как познакомились Пашка и Ренат.

\- А как ты проводишь столько времени и здесь и там? – это спросил уже Волков.

\- Когда ты маг времени – это не сложно, - засмеялся маг,- во время отдыха на часик уходишь сюда, а здесь проводишь большую часть дня. Нам это нравится.

\- Спасибо за разговор,- улыбнулась я,- приятно было пообщаться. С тобой время пролетело так быстро, ты специально?

\- Да, если честно, - в глазах Мо заплясали искорки веселья, - Позвонил Ренат и попросил немного вам ускорить время.

\- О, да цены тебе нет, - Стас повеселел, а это уже радовало.

Примерно в семь мы вернулись, и на входе столкнулись с пободревшим Егорычем.

\- Я кое о чем подумал! – он чуть не сшиб нашего начальника с ног. Насчет серьезного дядьки Мо погорячился.

\- Я тоже, - Ренат же оставался сосредоточен.

\- К-когда это все начнется, кто-то должен проследить за щитком. Тот мужик во дворе натолкнул меня на некоторые мысли. И мне стыдно, что я сразу об этом не подумал. Они живут на последнем этаже, значит, с крыши могут что-нибудь делать. Скрестись, например. Смотреть? Ну тоже можно устроить как-нибудь. Звонить вообще легко.

\- А человек, которого видел мальчик? И ты тоже, кстати,- заметил Стас.

\- А ты мне верь больше, Лю! Я – человек психически больной, у меня справка есть. Но это все, все равно, тоже можно устроить с крыши, - махнул рукой Пашка. – Я попытаюсь туда пролезть и проверить.

\- Д-да ну, может, тогда вызвать полицию?

\- Ты сам себе полиция, но может, мы окажемся не правы. Надо попробовать. Поехали.

\- Х-хочешь изобразить борца с потусторонним? – съехидничал Ренат.

\- Да, Реня, всегда мечтал, а тут такая возможность выпала. Тебе или Стасу я это сделать все равно не позволю. Стас пусть за щитком присмотрит. А ты и Рита будете успокаивать хозяйку и друг друга.

\- Г-грустным ты мне нравился больше, - поморщился начальник. Но не возражал, видимо, примерно знал свои силы.

Мы собирались. Выглядело это так, как будто семейство собирается в отпуск. Все что-то искали, переносили с места на место, а Ренат звонил Ди и говорил ей о возможном исходе сегодняшнего вечера.

Наконец, мы выехали. В этот раз все шло более мирно, чем утром, но настроение испортил начавшийся ливень. Он добавил полешек в разгорающийся костер тревоги. Я понимала, что конкретно со мной ничего не должно было случиться, меня брали больше для того, чтобы успокаивать хозяйку квартиры. Но все равно на душе было неспокойно. Как будто эти взрослые люди сами не знали, что делали.

Вера Федоровна встретила нас очень радостно, но напряженно. Ничего еще не начало происходить.

\- Я пойду где-нибудь на лестнице спрячусь, Рита, напиши мне, как начнется,- попросил Волков, ставя телефон на беззвучный режим.

\- Кого вы там хотите найти? – насторожилась хозяйка, - Я никого не замечала, когда открывала дверь.

\- Этот человек мог убегать, - ответил Стас. – А давно вам звонили, напомните, пожалуйста?

\- Вчера, но я заблокировала номер, и больше не пытались.

\- Если это полтергейст, то он удивительно быстро сдается, - констатировал Пашка.

Волков вышел, а мы стали ждать. Ждалось достаточно скучно. Вера Федоровна провела нас на кухню, поставила тарелку с эклерами, и села сама, подперев голову. Она выглядела очень устало. Не факт, что из-за этого всего, все-таки она работала и воспитывала сына одна. Мне стало ее жалко. И ведь не факт, что мы ей поможем. Мысль об этом была видна на лицах моих коллег. Ренат задумчиво смотрел в окно на дождь. Что мне в нем нравилось, по его лицу никогда нельзя было понять, о чем он думает, если он сам этого не хотел. По Пашке же видно было, что он волнуется. Он в принципе был не таким спокойным, как друг, но сейчас нервничал слишком явно. Дергал рукава пиджака, чесался, кусал губы, закашливался. И при этом находился мыслями где-то _не здесь._

Мои наблюдения прервала Вера Федоровна, схватившая меня за руку.

\- Началось, - прошептала она.

Свет выключился, затем вспыхнул снова. Потом в той самой комнате раздался стук. Я потянулась за телефоном, чтоб написать Стасу, но он уже позвонил Ренату.

\- С-стас сказал, что он только что поймал того бомжа, который к вам подходил утром, я схожу, помогу ему.

\- Одной тайной меньше, - усмехнулся Пашка, снял очки и сразу стал очень говорливым, - Я сейчас зайду в ту комнату, проверить кое-какую догадку. В процессе этого я могу нечаянно выпасть из окна. Если это произойдет, объясните это тем, что я был слегка не в себе, и покажите им это, - он сунул мне в руку справку, видимо, говорящую о том, что ее обладатель может вполне так случайно выпасть из окна. Затем он снял пиджак и тоже отдал мне. – Осторожнее с ним, там мои очки.

\- Аккуратнее там, постарайтесь все-таки не падать из окна, - я не знала, что можно было сказать в такой ситуации.

\- Спасибо, Астра, постараюсь.

Егорыч вошел в комнату. Сначала там ничего не происходило, потом послышался звук открывания окна. Через какое-то время что-то явно начало происходить: сначала звуки возни, легкой такой, очень осторожной, затем, минут через десять этой возни, что-то громыхнуло, как будто что-то, не похожее на человека, рухнуло вниз.

\- Как вы думаете, с ним все нормально? – Вера Федоровна еще сильнее сжала мою руку.

\- Не знаю, надеюсь. Он знает, что делает, - соврала я.

Некоторое время было тихо. Затем грохот послышался уже в комнате, как будто Пашка ронял шкаф, причем несколько раз.

\- К-как дела?

Я вздрогнула. На пороге квартиры стояли Ренат и Волков. Оба были довольны собой.

\- Пока никак, а как там ваш бомж?

\- Он не наш уже, он был благополучно передан полиции, - Стас стал бодр и весел.

\- А на каком основании? – осторожно поинтересовалась хозяйка квартиры.

\- Н-на основании этого, - Ренат помахал своим удостоверением, - Чем там занят Павел?

В этот момент дверь распахнулась и, из совершенно целой комнаты, вышел Пашка.

Выглядел он потрепано. Белая рубашка с правой стороны была порвана, волнистые волосы растрепаны еще больше, чем обычно, на правой скуле выступала кровь, левая рука тоже была в крови.

\- Что это было? Все нормально? – еще немного, и Вера Федоровна упала бы в обморок.

\- Кажется, да, - жизни в голосе Егорыча не было, - На всякий случай святой водой побрызгайте, но я уверен, что там уже ничего не будет. Но я бы вам посоветовал за сыном приглядеть. Это сейчас важно.

С этими словами мужчина направился в ванную. Мы все пошли за ним.

\- Как я могу вас отблагодарить? – не унималась хозяйка.

\- У вас есть, чем раны обработать и руку замотать? – спросил Пашка, засовывая голову под кран.

\- Да, конечно, - девушка умчалась.

\- П-простудишься, - предупредил Ренат.

\- Не помру, Реня, не веди себя как дедушка. Я строю из себя брутального раненого парня, и сейчас буду, героически, морщится, пока мне обрабатывают раны.

\- В-в целом ты как? – все-таки проявился дедушка в Ренате.

\- Хреново. Очень устал, и немного тошнит. Но ту штуку я с крыши скинул, рубашку жалко. Больше ни о чем не спрашивайте, не отвечу. Иногда лучше не знать всего.

\- Я принесла перекись водорода и бинты, - вернулась Вера Федоровна.

\- Отлично, давайте сюда, - Пашка вырвал у девушки перекись и ватный диск, и принялся тереть мокрым диском сначала скулу, а затем и руку. Потом таки позволил хозяйке забинтовать конечность, и отбился от предложения взять бинты. После этого он забрал у меня пиджак и справку, но очки надевать не стал.

\- Н-нам уже пора, - командным тоном сказал Ренат, - Нам всем завтра на работу. До свидания, Вера Федоровна, всего вам хорошего.

Мы, наконец-то убрались оттуда. Дождь уже прошел, и дышалось гораздо свободнее.

\- З-завтра можете приезжать часов в десять, больше мы так задерживаться не будем. А сейчас я развезу вас по домам.

\- Я живу рядом, всем до завтра, - Стас быстро убежал.

\- Автобусы еще ходят, - попыталась отмазаться я, но Ренат отеческим тоном меня прервал:

\- Н-нечего молодой девушке по темноте в криминальном районе ходить. Я довезу.

Мне пришлось подчиниться.

Пашка забрался на переднее сидение и заблокировал двери.

\- Без этого по подозрительным местам лучше не ездить, - сказал он, и потом добавил,- Я очень устал, если начну храпеть, пинайте.

Однако он не уснул, а просто смотрел в окно. Я тоже смотрела в окно, но там ничего интересного не было. Из-за прошедшего дождя все блестело от света фар, но не красиво, а как-то мерзко, я никогда особо не боялась темноты, но сейчас было неуютно. И я, на самом деле, была рада, что мне не пришлось ехать на последнем трамвае, и идти сто метров до дома. Плюс, я не сама напросилась.

Район кончился, началась Железка. Вдоль дороги потянулись деревянные одноэтажные домики, с другой стороны мрачно сверкали рельсы, по которым иногда проезжали трамваи, грустно звеня. Один из таких трамвайных звонов совпал с появлением на дороге странной фигуры. Фигура была невысокого роста и по очертаниям напоминала ребенка.

Пашка схватил Рената за руку.

\- Не останавливайся и не смотри, это не ребенок.

\- С-с чего ты взял?

\- Я сегодня в ударе. Он захочет утащить нас в другой мир, тебе оно надо? И вообще, идет себе и идет, не отвлекайся.

Так мы и проехали эту фигуру. Вид за окном тоже начал меняться. Мы доехали до центра района, недалеко от нового места работы. Начальник свернул в какой-то переулок и остановился.

\- В-вылезай, - сказал он другу.

\- Спасибо, что доставил меня, mon ami, рад был помочь, обращайтесь.

Какое-то время мы смотрели, как Павел скрывается за дверью подъезда, затем Ренат занялся уже доставкой меня.

\- К-как вам все происходящее, Рита?

\- Да пока трудно сказать, довольно интересно.

\- Г-готовьтесь к неделям тоски, - посоветовал начальник, - Это не такой большой город, чтоб постоянно происходило что-то подобное. Но на зарплату это не влияет, не волнуйтесь. В какой-то степени, здесь платят за молчание.

\- Уж это для меня совсем не трудно, поверьте. – заверила я.

\- В-верю, - улыбнулся Ренат. – А что вы сказали своим близким?

\- Родители не уточняли, нашла и нашла, - пожала плечами я. – И сейчас они за город переехали, им там больше нравится.

\- В-в Аникино или в Новониколаевку?

\- В Аникино.

\- Т-там хорошо…

Мы замолчали на несколько минут, но я решилась спросить:

\- А ваши близкие что думают о вашей работе?

\- А? – вышел из задумчивости начальник, - Б-близкие? Самые близкие мне люди – те, с кем я работаю. Самый близкий, конечно, Паша, мы с ним знакомы лет с пятнадцати. В интернате познакомились.

\- Простите, - мне опять, уже который раз при общении с этим человеком, стало неловко.

\- Н-ничего страшного, все нормально. Это ваш дом?

Я и не заметила, как мы приехали. Дом был мой.

\- Спасибо, что довезли. До свидания.

\- Д-да не за что, до свидания, Рита.

Я наконец-то пошла домой. Надо же, я не была дома уже очень давно, по моим меркам. Я уже соскучилась. Да и хотелось упасть на кровать и лежать, перед этим приготовить быстро ужин-завтрак.

Но моим желаниям не суждено было исполниться так быстро: около подъезда ко мне прицепился пьяный мужик.

\- Деееевушка, а че это вы такая красивая одна ходите? А давайте я вас доведу, а вы мнее за это… - он потянул ко мне руки.

\- Мужчина, отстаньте, - я отскочила.

\- А то что? Что ты мне сделаешь? – вся мнимая вежливость слетела с его голоса, он стал по-настоящему жутким.

\- Она н-не сделает, я сделаю,- раздался рядом холодный, но знакомый голос. С момента нашего прощания прошло минуты две, но я уже была рада видеть Рената.

\- А ты-то что мне сделаешь, задохлик? – усмехнулся мужик.

\- Н-не могу сказать, что вы в идеальной форме, - начальник сложил руки на груди, как бы оценивая собеседника.

Мужик двинулся на Рената с явными нехорошими намерениями. Когда он подошел совсем близко, начальник сделал кое-что неожиданное.

\- Тебе проблем захотелось? – рявкул он, даже не заикаясь, и выхватил из наплечной кобуры, которую под курткой не было видно, пистолет, и направил на мужика.

Тот попятился.

\- Не выстрелишь, и вообще, он не настоящий…

\- Х-хочешь проверить? – Ренат продолжал держать оружие, целясь.

\- Не выстрелишь, - мужик стал увереннее.

\- С-с чего ты взял? Я вполне могу прострелить тебе ногу или руку. Или голову.

Интересно. Еще не прошло и недели с нашего знакомства, а Ренат Никитич открылся с совершенной стороны. С одной стороны, сталь в его голосе пугала, а с другой, мне стало спокойнее. И, конечно, удивило наличие пистолета, потому что я его тоже не видела.

\- Тебя посадят! – мужик продолжал пятиться.

\- М-меня? Нет, что ты. А вот тебя обязательно посадят, если будешь продолжать в том же духе. – Ренат выстрелил над головой мужика. Грохнуло мощно, у кого-то завыла сигнализация. А мужик подскочил и убежал, спотыкаясь.

\- К-какая жалость, промахнулся! – весело крикнул ему вслед начальник, и обратился уже ко мне, - Вы не сильно испугались?

\- Немного есть, если честно.

\- Д-даже не знаю, как вас одну отпускать, - Ренат почесал пистолетом голову и убрал его.

\- Вы говорили, что мы не будем так задерживаться.- напомнила я.

\- Д-да, но лучше не рисковать. И я провожу вас до двери, на всякий случай.

Мы молча поднялись по лестнице. Уже у двери Ренат сказал:

\- П-пожалуйста, когда вы будете начинать ехать домой, и заходить в квартиру, пишите мне, хорошо? На всякий случай. И если что-то случится, тоже пишите.

Когда я пообещала ему это, мы, наконец, попрощались. Уже до завтра.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вводим новых персонажей

_«Ведь в этом цирке лишь два пути,  
Суицид или стоицизм_

_И если выбрал не суицид,  
Тогда терпи, хватит ныть, дай во всю идти!»_

_Oxxxymiron._

Я, как ответственный человек, собиралась встать в восемь часов, поесть, не спеша хорошо собраться, но мне позвонил крайне встревоженный Пашка.

\- Рита, простите, что я вообще вам звоню, но не могли бы вы срочно приехать?

\- Куда? – я плохо понимала, что происходит.

\- Дело в том, что утром мне должен был позвонить Реня, но не позвонил. Я забеспокоился, позвонил на другой его телефон, он опять не ответил. Я приехал к нему домой, а тут… Короче, я не знаю, чем конкретно вы сможете помочь, но, пожалуйста, приезжайте! Реня говорил, что вы примерно знаете, где он живет. А на остановке вас встретит кто-нибудь. Спасибо!

Это было очень странно. Что такое сделалось с домом Рената, и почему он сам не ответил на звонок? И зачем там я? Но поехать стоило, любопытно, все-таки.

В трамвае было спокойно. Людей было мало, как всегда в это время на этой остановке. Но погода была приятная, а не как все прошлые дни. Солнышко наконец-то высунулось, погрело землю и высушило вчерашние лужи. Город преобразился.

Я вышла на нужной остановке. Меня ждала скучающая Ди.

\- Здравствуй, Рита,- мы обнялись. – Это хорошо, что ты приехала, а то я уже не могу слушать эти споры.

\- Чьи споры?

\- Богдана со всеми остальными. Паша туда всех позвал. И нас, и Мо, и Стаса. Богдан и Стас пытаются все убрать, а мы просто стоим.

\- Что убрать? Что там вообще случилось? – я окончательно перестала понимать, что происходит.

\- Паша тебе не сказал? Похоже на него. Весь двор Рената от самой крыши дома до края забора засыпан землей. Сверху еще какие-то ветки лежали, но Богдан их убрал уже.

Мы шли по частному сектору. Он не был похож на деревню, тут все было как-то чище и приятнее. Наконец, мы увидели сидящего прямо на земле Пашку. Вид у него уже был чуть лучше, чем вчера, рана на скуле начала затягиваться, а вот рука все еще была в бинтах. Рядом с ним стоял, опираясь на трость, Мо. Они смотрели вверх. Я тоже посмотрела.

Действительно, земля во дворе дома. Такая земля, что было видно, как Стас и Богдан копают. Они уже были без футболок, и земли явно было меньше, чем изначально.

\- О, Рита, привет! – крикнул оборотень.

\- Привет,- ответила я.

\- О, дамы пришли, это хорошо, - Егорыч подскочил к нам. – Я вообще не понимаю, что случилось. Я даже мысленно не могу с ним связаться! Мо не смог попасть внутрь.

\- То есть, то, что нам теперь приходится кидать землю, тебя не волнует? – возмутился сверху муж Ди.

\- Меня вы сами прогнали,- заметил Паша.

\- Так конечно, у тебя руки кривые!

\- А ты мог бы это своей магией убрать!

\- Еще я буду на это силы расходовать!

\- О, то есть, ты признаешь, что ты магически слабее, чем физически?

\- Ты опять нарываешься?!

\- Так, заткнитесь оба, - рявкнул Волков, - Работать мешаете!

\- Здравая мысль, - заметил Мо, - А как это вообще могло произойти? Опять магия какая-то?

\- Вы везде свою магию видите,- возмутился Пашка,- смотрите,- он забегал по дороге,- Смотрите, тут на траве явно не легковой машины следы. И трава возле забора примята, значит, машина разворачивалась!

\- Надо бы дело заводить, - задумалась Ди, - он же эту землю месяц отмывать будет от всего. Хорошо хоть машину в гараж ставит.

\- Да там все теперь этой землей загажено,- вздохнул Егорыч,- И где сам Реня?

\- А он точно дома? – осторожно уточнил Мо.

\- А где он еще может быть, не предупредив? Он тоже устал вчера.

\- С чего ты взял, что твой дружок будет тебя о чем-то предупреждать? – опять подал голос Богдан.

\- А с того, что мы – друзья. Мы через такое прошли, что ты даже не представляешь! А ты завидуешь, потому что тебя только Ди и дети терпят, со всеми остальными ты разругался! Почему же, давайте подумаем?

\- А давайте лучше заткнемся, а? – невозмутимо влез Стас.

\- Ой, ребята, - Ди посмотрела на часы, - мне пора на работу, а то совсем я с вами заболталась.

\- Ну вот, - вздохнул Мо, - Минус один человек. Попробую-ка я еще раз туда попасть.

\- Плохая идея.

\- Ой, да ладно, - махнул забинтованной рукой Пашка,- О, смотрите, кот!

Действительно, из-за огородов на краю улицы выбежал обеспокоенный кот. Егорыч схватил его.

\- Это Ренин! Он вообще не слишком любит животных, но этот кошак как-то полюбился ему. – мужчина повернул кота к себе мордочкой и посмотрел на него поверх очков. – Ты видел своего хозяина? Правда? Ты проводишь нас? Рита, побежали!

Я опять ничего не понимала, но побежала за Пашкой и котом. Дом начальника находился практически на краю этого частного сектора, рядом были только огороды. Вид открывался на какую-то поляну с руинами. Очень милое место. И кот нас влек именно туда. Не в сами руины, а за них. Там нас ждала интересная картина: прямо из земли пытался вылезти Ренат, одетый в дождевик. Ренат был весь в земле, и выглядел очень измотано.

Пашка подскочил к другу и выдернул его.

\- Чего это ты в кроты заделался?

Начальник не ответил, продолжая тяжело дышать.

\- О, первый раз вижу рюкзак на тебе! Что все-таки с тобой случилось?

\- С-сам не понял. Проснулся, все окна засыпаны землей, двери не открываются. Связи нет. Я собрался и полез.

\- У вас от дома до сюда есть подземный ход? – тупо спросила я.

\- Д-да. довольно плохой, как видите. Я полз, наверное, час. Чуть не умер там.

\- У тебя вся рожа в земле, - заметил Пашка.

\- У м-меня все в земле, несмотря на эти пакеты. И руки грязные, не вытру сейчас.

\- У Риты руки чистые, и салфетки есть! Дайте и мне одну, спасибо.

Плюс один в копилочку неловких моментов. Ренат сел прямо и закрыл глаза. Я свернула салфетку и аккуратно принялась вытирать его лицо. Это было не очень сложно, он, несмотря на все странности, побрился утром. На подбородке, к слову, у него имелся совсем тонкий шрам, как от неудачного бритья, но старый. Присмотревшись, я поняла, что он там не один. И вообще, все его лицо было в мелких почти незаметных шрамах, крупный же был один, на лбу, над бровью. Но он был до того аккуратным, что взгляд за него не цеплялся. Как много странных открытий…

Я закончила. Начальник, немого покрасневший ушами, неловко улыбнулся мне.

\- Так, теперь давайте пойдем к дому, посмотрим, как там все.

\- Т-там все плохо?

\- Не хотелось бы тебя расстраивать, но да. Богдан и Стас там землю кидают.

\- Ч-черт, - Ренат закрыл лицо руками. – Нам же еще работать сегодня, женщина еще вчера звонила. Как все не вовремя…

\- Да не грузись ты, все будет хорошо, - Пашка попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, но было не убедительно.

\- М-машины нет, время потеряно.

\- На трамвае поедете. Ребята останутся, землю покидают. А ты меня возьмешь.

\- Н-не пытайся меня сейчас успокоить, я не в том настроении.

\- Хорошо, не лезу.

Мы вернулись к дому. Мо уныло чертил на земле тростью какие-то знаки, остальные трудились.

\- О, Ренат, ты как? Выглядишь хреново,- заметил Богдан.

\- С-спасибо, чувствую себя так же.

\- Ты пакет свой сними, не пугай людей, - велел Пашка другу.

Ренат Никитич принялся снимать дождевик. Делал он это медленно и с явным трудом. Его усталость чувствовалась все сильнее.

\- М-не надо остаться и помочь вам, - сказал он Богдану.

\- У тебя там кислородное голодание случилось? Какое тебе махание лопатой сейчас? Тебе бы в больнице полежать, выглядишь так, как будто сейчас в обморок грохнешься.

\- Даже не пытайся спорить с ним, в кой-то веки человек умные вещи говорит. Пошли, пошли.

\- Я с вами, ребят, можно? – Мо очнулся от раздумий и подошел к нам.

\- Конечно, поговорить хочешь?

\- Да, непростая ситуация.

\- Да, обсудить не помешало бы.

Мы поплелись к остановке. 

\- Только утро, а они уже напились, - выплюнула проходящая мимо бабулька. – Девочка, не общайся с этими алкашами, - обратилась она ко мне.

\- Поздно, она уже встала на скользкую дорожку, - театрально прохрипел Пашка.

\- Тьфу, наркоманы!

\- Были же алкашами, - весело крикнул Егорыч ей в след.

\- Интересный район. – заметила я.

\- Как будто на Кирпиче лучше, - возмутился Пашка, - Знаем, какие у вас там люди шляются по ночам.

\- Такими темпами я тоже начну там по ночам шляться.

\- Готов вас сопровождать, - Егорыч широко улыбнулся.

\- Устанете.

Мы дошли, наконец, до остановки.

Нужный трамвай подошел быстро, и мы загрузились и сели на отдаленные места. К нам подошла контролерша.

\- За проезд расплачиваемся, - сказала она, глядя куда-то мимо нас.

Я начала расстегивать рюкзак, чтобы достать кошелек, Пашка мягко отвел мою руку в сторону.

\- А мы уже покупали билеты, - сказал он, тряся перед женщиной пустой рукой.

\- Ладно, простите, забыла про вас, видимо, - кондукторша безучастно ушла.

\- П-паша! – Ренат, кажется, разозлился,- Сейчас же заплати. За всех!

\- Э-э-й, так не честно, я редко что-то такое делаю, чего ты, - обиделся владелец книжного.

\- Э-это обман, Паша.

\- Я уже соврал ей, мне стыдно опять с ней говорить, - попробовал запротестовать Егорыч, но наткнулся на суровый взгляд своего друга, и сдался.

\- Так что там с твоим домом? Кто его землей-то засыпал? – Мо почесал голову. – Кому ты дорогу перешел?

\- Н-не знаю. Но меня радует, что это просто земля и сделал это человек.

\- Да, а то из вариантов был бы только Богдан, - хмыкнул маг времени.

\- Не надо об этом неприятном человеке, - к нам подошел хмурый Пашка. – Как я понимаю, мы сейчас не придем к выводу, кто засыпал Рене двор, и предлагаю решить, что нам делать сейчас. У нас есть какое-то дело, но Вареник туда явно не пойдет. Стас занят, остается Рита. Рита одна туда не пойдет. Остаюсь я.

\- Л-ловко ты, конечно. А что буду делать я? – Ренат обеспокоенно нахмурился.

\- Тебя мы сдаем Ольге, она тебя лечит, ты становишься как новенький, мы к этому времени возвращаемся.

\- З-знаешь, у меня что-то нет настроения с тобой спорить, я согласен. – начальник резко стал выглядеть еще более устало, и прислонился лбом к окну. Я бы так, конечно, не стала делать, это не ровно идущий троллейбус, тут можно так головой стукнуться, что сотрясение мозга случится. Но Ренат Никитич сотрясений не боялся, ему, кажется, было все равно. Пашка тоже это заметил и напрягся. А Мо что-то шептал, обхватив запястье правой руки.

\- Мо, признавайся, мы стали ехать быстрее потому-то ты с временем балуешься? – Егорыч поглядел на мага времени, а затем в окно. Что-то ему там не понравилось.

\- Да, хочется уже скорее приехать.

И поэтому мы ехали без остановок.

\- По часам своим соскучился?

\- Конечно, часы мои часы, - Мо фыркнул и тоже начал смотреть в окно.

За окном тянулись серые здания. На улице было пусто: жители города были на работе, а для тех, каникулярных было еще слишком рано. Сама бы еще спала, но нужно было работать.

Трамвай слишком плавно остановился.

\- Вываливаемся, господа, не задерживаем очередь, - Пашка в один прыжок оказался внизу и помог спуститься Ренату и мне. Мо принялся было спускаться сам, осторожно опуская сначала трость, потом ногу, но что-то не выходило, и Егорыч, не выдержав этого грустного зрелища, снял его, как ребенка.

\- Спасибо, - буркнул дипломат и захромал куда-то в сторону.

\- Не любит, когда ему помогают, - пояснил владелец книжного. – Сильную личность изображает. Хотя, он и есть, в общем-то, сильная личность, но не в такие же моменты это доказывать. Мальчик не привык ходить по ступенькам, и вообще перемещаться ногами, нечего в трамваях тренироваться.

Я не нашла, что на это ответить, Ренат и не собирался, и дальше мы пошли молча. То есть, нормально шла только я, мужчины шли медленно, поскольку тащить друга Егорычу было не очень легко, а идти самостоятельно Ренату Никитичу было уже трудно.

\- Астра, золотце, позвоните, пожалуйста, нашей дорогой Ольге и предупредите, хорошо? – Пашка вытащил суровый кнопочный телефон, и протянут мне.

Ольга совершенно не удивилась. То ли ко всему привыкла, то ли характер такой. Только когда мы пришли, она вздохнула и, подхватив начальника, как пушинку, потащила его в палаты.

\- Сейчас я ему прокапаю витаминчиков и открою окошко, и будет наш Ренат Никитич лучше прежнего! – она неторопливо принялась тереть руку нашему больному ваткой со спиртом и устанавливать катетер, затем принесла какую-то жидкость, и стала сооружать капельницу. – Только помыться бы еще ему потом. Но это уже он сам, без моего участия. А вы пока свободны.

\- Ну что, Астра, отряхнем наши руки от земли, которой нас щедро испачкал Вареник, и пойдем выполнять его работу!

Мне бы его энтузиазм.

Работа заключалась в следующем: в маленькой двушке на Железке живет семья. Семья переехала туда две недели назад, снимали. Первое время все было нормально, но потом они стали замечать, что после их отсутствия в квартире что-то меняется, некоторые вещи лежат не там, где их оставили, чуть грязнее на полу, как будто кто-то по ковру в обуви ходил, но ничего ценного не пропадало. Хозяин, разумеется, говорил, что ничего не знает и не приходил, и вообще он в командировке в другом городе. Но по ночам (днем постоянно что-то шумело, то телевизор, то машины на улице) семья начала слышать какие-то шумы и шорохи, как будто кто-то скребет стену. И тихонечко воет.

В полиции их обсмеяли и перенаправили к нам.

Вот мы и направлялись. К нашему пешему счастью, квартира эта оказалась на Железке, где-то ближе к вокзалу. Не очень хорошие места, там постоянно ходили подозрительные типы, вокзал, даже, говорят, наркотики возили. Так что для благополучной семьи не самое удачное место. Но, наверное, там не так дорого.

Мы шли по центральной улице района – Дорожной. Еще через километр ее пересечет Калинина, и вот по ней-то мы и отправимся в эту квартиру.

\- Рита, вы заметили, что что-то изменилось? – нарушил недолгое молчание Пашка.

\- Что именно?

\- Что-то в воздухе поменялось, какая-то погода нехорошая. Душно, но холодно. Мерзко. В такую погоду обычно что-то случается. Не забивайте голову.

Вот так всегда. Сначала наговорят, а потом «не забивайте голову». Но погода правда была неприятной.

Так мы шли, каждый в своих мыслях. Мрачное настроение передалось и мне, и кроме волнения по поводу дела я чувствовала какую-то необъяснимую гаденькую тревогу.

\- Простите, что напряг вас. Просто эта утренняя история с Реней. Очень странно. Я реально испугался. Все как-то слишком резко началось.

\- Что началось?

\- Все началось. Сегодня началось, ушами чувствую. Если мы об этом еще не знаем, нам скоро скажут.

Не сомневаюсь.

Так мы и пришли.

Обычная панельная девятиэтажка, с застекленными балконами, новыми белыми окнами и выгоревшими сушилками.

Подъезд с неработающим домофоном внутри пах кошками и был расписан разными неприличными вещами. Все стандартно.

Пашка позвонил в звонок и застыл с пустой рукой, имитируя держание удостоверения. Я свое, существующее, раскрыла.

Нам открыла уставшая женщина лет сорока. 

\- Здравствуйте, проходите, пожалуйста,- сказала она.

Мы прошли и Пашка нас представил.

\- Вы что-нибудь еще подозрительное видели с момента звонка?

\- Лично я не видела, но муж опять слышал эти странные звуки, - женщина провела нас в зал, где висел на стене ковер. – Вот в этом месте,- она указала на стену с ковром.

Пашка прильнул к этому ковру ухом, послушал, затем поглядел на стену, сняв очки. Что-то было не так, я это видела по нему.

\- Как вы думаете, что это? Мне не показалось? – из соседней комнаты вышел мужчина и приобнял жену за плечи.

\- Пока не знаю, что это, но вам точно не показалось, - сказал Пашка. – Всем сразу не кажется. Галлюцинации коллективными не бывают.

Из кухни вышла девочка лет десяти.

\- Вы пришли нам помочь? – спросила она.

\- Мы постараемся, - улыбнулась я.

\- Видишь, Полиночка, все будет хорошо, - мужчина обнял и дочь.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - тихо хмыкнул Егорыч. Он продолжал оглядывать стену, стучать по ней, и становиться мрачнее.

\- Рита, можно вас на секундочку?

Мы вышли из квартиры.

\- Рита, мне страшно хочется зайти к соседям. Вы не знаете, какие квартиры строили в этом районе?

Я не знала.

\- Проходные. С проходными комнатами. И, если мне не изменяет память, в этом месте квартиры трехкомнатные.

\- Вы имеете в виду, что там есть спрятанная комната? – мне стало немного страшно. Это уже не мистика, это чего похуже.

\- Подозреваю, что да. И прячет ее хозяин за ковром. Откуда-то, подозреваю, из-за камер, он узнает, когда никого дома не будет, и приходит. Только зачем такие сложности? Стойте здесь.

Пашка умчался вниз и вернулся через минуты три.

\- Ну, что я говорил? Трёшка.

Он заглянул к соседям справа и прошел в квартиру, почти сразу из нее вынырнув.

\- Там точно комната, и в этой комнате кто-то есть. Вызывай Ди, даже если ничего жуткого мы там не увидим, то все равно неприятно.

\- Там человек?

\- Похоже на то. – Егорыч кивнул, - и ему очень страшно. Не снимайте квартиры у кого попало, Рита. Дружеский совет.

Пока я объясняла сложившуюся ситуацию Ди, Пашка успокаивал семейство. Бедные, им придется новую квартиру искать.

Полиция прибыла быстро.

\- Привет еще раз, Рита, - жена Богдана была бодра и готова к свершениям. – Паша уверен, прямо _очень_ уверен, что здесь все именно так?

\- Уверен, я не думаю, что он стал бы зря вас дергать.

\- Тоже верно. Он паникер, конечно, но в таких ситуациях лучше попаниковать.

В квартире, тем временем, шла активная деятельность. Кто-то допрашивал семью, кто-то искал в базах хозяина, кто-то нашел в зале и прихожей скрытые камеры.

Мда, не снимать квартиры у подозрительных людей.

\- А хозяин-то наш сидевший! Ух, и, кстати, у него недавно родственник пропал, больной шизофренией. Вполне может быть, что это он и есть.

\- Ребят, вы можете идти, не стоит смотреть на это, - Ди подошла к нам, - Спасибо вам, - она пожала нам руки.

Мы вышли. Настроения не было. Одно дело какие-то непонятные вещи, которые ты не видишь, и не можешь точно знать, есть они или нет, но события, которым находится логическое объяснение… Тем более, такое жуткое. Я начала двигаться в сторону выхода со двора и оглянулась на Пашку, посмотреть, идет он там, или нет. Он не шел. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене подъезда и прикрыв глаза рукой. Я вернулась к нему.

\- Паша, что случилось? – осторожно спросила я.

\- О, не обращайте внимания, Рита, старческая сентиментальность, - ответил он со слабой улыбкой. Что-то не верилось.

\- И все же?

\- Нет, Рита, правда, не стоит вам забивать этим голову, - хозяин книжного подошел к скамейке, и устало опустился на нее. – Просто эта вся ситуация кое о чем мне напомнила, о чем я вспоминать усиленно не хочу. И вот, на меня накатили эмоции, а вы беспокоитесь.

Я села рядом.

\- Если вы не хотите об этом говорить, это совершенно не обязательно, я на вас не давлю. Можете просто посидеть. Я просто поддерживающе посижу рядом.

\- Спасибо, Рита, - Егорыч улыбнулся почти безжизненно. В его глазах стали появляться слезы, и он снова отвернулся и снял очки. Я не удержалась и стала успокаивающе гладить его по спине. Так мы и просидели минут десять, пока Пашка не встал.

Шли тоже молча. Только на пороге конторы мой спутник заговорил.

\- Мне теперь неловко перед вами, - сказал он, пряча руки в карманы, - Я когда-нибудь вам расскажу, все расскажу, но не сейчас, хорошо? Я итак вам задолжал сказки.

\- Ничего страшного, - я пожала плечами, - Я человек терпеливый.

\- Вот и славно.

В холле на диване уже без капельницы, но еще немного бледный, сидел Ренат. Он озадаченно сжимал телефон.

\- Привет, Вареник, ты живой? – к Пашке вернулась его прежняя бодрость.

\- П-привет, как все прошло? – Ренат повернулся к нам, но, кажется, ответ его не очень интересовал.

\- Да ничего так, хозяин запер родственника в потайной комнате, мы не стали смотреть, что там дальше было. У тебя на лице написано, что что-то случилось. Колись давай.

\- М-мне только что позвонил Дмитрий Говоров и попросил о встрече. Он придет через двадцать минут.

\- Огогого, аж сам Говоров, надо же. И что ему нужно?

\- С-сказал, что не хочет обсуждать это по телефону.

Прямо таки день, полный сюрпризов. Сам Дмитрий Иванович. Живая легенда. Лично я его никогда не видела, но на его новостном сайте бываю регулярно. И все бывают. Потому что есть из-за чего. Говоров есть само воплощение народа, чья власть у нас по идее. Благодаря его обличительным статьям у нас довольно успешный и благополучный город. Он каким-то образом знал практически обо всем, что происходило в городе и в области, и обращал на это внимание властей. И власти принимались за работу. В своих статьях он настолько мастерки громил чиновников и их деяния, что их успешно убирали с должностей сразу в тюрьму. Первое время его даже арестовывали, пару раз пытались убить, но сейчас даже зовут в политики. А он отказывается. Говорит, что в качестве журналиста он будет иметь большую эффективность. И имел. Почетный житель города, заслуженный журналист, любимец граждан и гроза депутатов. И этот человек собирался прийти к нам.

\- Надо хоть прибраться, - заметил Пашка, оглядываясь. – Кстати, ты-то как?

\- Н-нормально, - Ренат все еще смотрел на телефон, - Полежал часик и все. Как новенький.

\- А чувствуешь себя как?

\- В-вроде хорошо. Только Стас и Богдан там работают, а я здесь, ничего не делаю.

Это прозвучало так грустно, что Пашка сел рядом с ним на диван и приобнял за плечи.

\- Знаешь, это ведь Стас и скоординировал работу, сказал, что делать и с чего начать, пошел просить лопаты у соседей. Так что лично он там добровольно. А Богдан… ты же его знаешь, не хотел бы, никакая Ди бы его не убедила. Так что не парься. Можно только бояться, что они попереубивают друг друга. Но, думаю, из уважения к тебе, они не станут этого делать.

\- С-спасибо, успокоил, - Ренат вздохнул, - А у вас все-таки как все прошло?

\- Больной хозяин замуровал больного родственника в потайной комнате, в квартире, которую он сдал ничего не подозревающей семье. Довольно мрачненько, если честно.

\- С-списибо, что сходил вместо меня. Ты там справился лучше, чем я бы на твоем месте.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе. Я чувствую, что сюда кто-то идет.

И действительно, через пару минут в домофон позвонили, и Ренат пошел открывать. Затем в прихожей послышались голоса и на пороге, вместе с начальном, возник Д.И. Говоров.

На вид светилу местной журналистики было лет сорок-сорок пять. Он был чуть ниже Рената, худой, но подтянутый, весь такой в рубашке и с галстуком. И светлые волосы были зачесаны назад, карие глаза серьезно смотрели из-под очков в широкой оправе. Официальный. Суровый. Понятно, почему его побаиваются, у него вид человека, который более влиятелен, чем мэр, и знает это.

\- Здравствуйте, – сказал он нам с Пашкой, и пожал руки. Голос у него был приятно низким, а рукопожатие сильным.

\- Здравствуйте, - почти хором ответили мы.

\- У меня к вам серьезный вопрос. – начал журналист, когда мы расселись в кабинете Рената, - Возможно, вы об этом уже знаете, но официальной информации пока не было. Вы слышали о пропажах детей?

Мы не слышали.

\- Три дня назад начали пропадать дети. Их пытались искать, но не нашли. Они точно не уходили сами, не находили вообще никаких следов их исчезновения. Все дети были в возрасте от трех до пяти лет, они были примерно одного роста и комплекции, во внешности совпадений нет. Почему полиция об этом молчит, мы не знаем. К нам обращались родители этих детей.

\- С-сколько детей пропало? – спросил Ренат.

\- Трое.

\- Д-да, интересно. Я обещаю узнать, в чем дело. Вы собираетесь это освещать?

\- Пока нет. – Дмитрий Иванович деловито поправил очки, - Но если и дальше так пойдет дело, нам придется это сделать.

\- В-вы можете нам оставить контакты родителей?

\- Конечно, вы не против, если я это напишу на листке? Пересылать может быть опасно. По городу какие-то сбои связи, нам это кажется подозрительным.

\- Я п-понимаю, я не против.

\- Хорошо,- журналист принялся рыться по карманам, видимо, в поисках ручки и бумаги. Из кармана выпала пачка сигарет.

\- Вредите своему здоровью? – заинтересованно спросил Пашка.

\- Бывает иногда,- Говоров пожал плечами,- убьет меня все равно не это. И в связи с этим делом я чувствую себя как-то неспокойно. Как будто за мной следят. Может, это паранойя, но чувство весьма сильное. Вот, нашел.

Журналист стал аккуратно и печатными буквами переносить из какого-то блокнота цифры и имена. Бумажку он протянул Ренату.

\- Спасибо, что выслушали. – Дмитрий Говоров еще раз пожал нам руки, и ушел.

\- Ну, Реня, станешь с этим разбираться?

\- К-конечно стану. Для начала уточню у Ди. Потом начнем это разрабатывать. Есть возражения?

\- Совершенно нет. Мы с Ритой ее сегодня уже видели два раза, так что давай без нас. Мы в это время сходим к Мо.

\- Х-хорошо, сходите. Только, Рита, вас я попрошу потом вернуться.

\- Я вернусь,- пообещала я.

В лавке слышался незнакомый голос.

\- … а потом я услышал грохот в его части дома, - говорил этот голос. – Ну, думаю, пойду посмотрю, что с ним там. Вдруг убился.

\- И что, убился? – спрашивал Мо.

\- Да что ему сделается! Он десять лет провел на войне, потом уже двенадцать лет почти на этих вертолетах летает. И все эти двадцать с лишним лет терпит меня. – отвечал ему голос. – Просто уснул, пока летал, утомился. - усмехнулся незнакомый человек, который оказался мужчиной лет сорока. Он был немного пухлым и высоким. Синие глаза, каштановые волосы и мягкие черты лица почему-то создавали впечатление, как будто он представитель какой-то другой расы.

\- Маааарт! – Пашка подскочил к мужчине и чересчур сильно стиснул в объятьях.- Рита, это Март, наш старый друг! А это Рита, наша новая сотрудница.

\- Очень приятно, меня зовут Мартин, можно Март.

\- Маргарита.

\- Как дела у тебя, как дела у Эрика?

\- Да вроде пока неплохо. Я решил себе выходной устроить. Кстати, почему у Рената во дворе какой-то мужик с Богданом что-то копают?

\- Они не копают, они откапывают, - пояснил Мо,- Ренату кто-то участок землей засыпал.

\- Вот сволочи! Если нужна помощь, мы к вашим услугам, поможем все отмыть.

\- И тебе не жалко Эрика? – возмутился Пашка, - Он придет с работы уставший, а тут ты.

\- Да ничего страшного, он рад будет помочь.

\- Хорошо, я тебе позвоню вечером, - Пашка похлопал Марта по плечу.

\- Так а что за человек с Богданом был?

\- Стас, тоже новый сотрудник.

\- Ох, понятно все с вами, пойду. Может, на работу заскочу, чтоб не расслаблялись. – Март резво соскочил со стула и ушел.

Эрик… знакомое имя. Кто это такие?

\- Астра, вам, наверное, интересно, кто это? Вот Мо вам и расскажет.

\- Это Март, он маг воды, а Эрик – маг воздуха, его друг. Они познакомились на войне и потом решили перебраться сюда. И ничего, живут. Март купил ресторан и иногда подрабатывает там поваром, а Эрик работает пилотом в санавиации.

Ах да. Это тот пилот, который смог посадить вертолет с почти полностью отказавшими внутренностями. Его даже в новостях показывали. Такой белобрысенький, скромный, даже немного зашуганный, на вид чуть младше Марта. Тоже маг, оказывается.

\- Да, Рита, этот самый Эрик. Он тот вертолет магией в воздухе держал. Два дня потом в нашем медпункте лежал. Интересный товарищ, еще более замкнутый, чем наш Реня. – Пашка смотрел на меня, приподняв очки.

\- Так он с тринадцати лет воюет, - пожал плечами Мо, - Даже непонятно было, что он может, он же еще только учился. Не знаю, как его взяли, туда только с пятнадцати берут вообще, как Марта, например. Но сам попросился. Не представляю, что было на душе у человека, что он выбрал возможную смерть, чтоб не оставаться дома.

\- А я представляю, - тихо вздохнул Егорыч.

\- Что?

\- Что? Ничего, я тоже пойду. Рита, я все-таки расскажу свои истории, не сегодня, но хоть в этом месяце, это точно.

Когда владелец книжного ушел, я решила спросить Мо о том, о чем уже немного слышала.

\- Можно спросить, что это за война была?

\- Она неожиданно началась двадцать два года назад, а кончилась двенадцать лет назад, то есть, шла десять лет. Народ огня и народ земли воевали против народов воды и воздуха, мы держали нейтралитет и вмешались уже под конец. Мой брат там погиб. Я сам не застал, мне только пять лет было, когда она началась. А остальные уже известные вам три мага застали. Еще как застали. Подробности рассказывать не хочу, но народу она выкосила прилично. Вот так. А все подробности и наши драматичные истории вам Павел красочно расскажет, он умеет.

\- Спасибо за ответ.

\- Да не за что, заходите, если что, всего хорошего.

История оставила тяжелый неприятный осадок. Как и весь сегодняшний день.

Я решила вернуться в контору, и застала там задумчиво похлопывающего по губам телефон Рената и свеженького и отмытого Стаса.

\- Как дела? – спросила я у него.

\- Неплохо, - Волков непривычно широко улыбнулся, - Даже не передрались, это было сложнее всего, пожалуй. А землю убрали, только она все равно осталась, надо будет отмыть потом.

\- Мы встретили одного человека у Мо, он обещал помочь, - ответила я.

\- К-кого это вы встретили? – очнулся от раздумий Ренат.

\- Назвался Мартом. Знаете такого?

\- З-знаю, - начальник закрыл лицо руками, - Еще не хватало…

\- Почему? Стесняешься, Никитич?

\- Д-да, в какой-то степени. Все очень не вовремя.

\- А когда что-то бывает вовремя? – философски развел руками оборотень, - Кстати, что сказала Ди?

Ренат вздохнул.

\- Д-дети действительно пропали, она собиралась нам об этом сказать, но Говоров успел раньше. А на него, в свою очередь, было совершено покушение. Его ранили, нападавшего он не видел. Подозревают, что это из-за того, что он сходил к нам.

\- Кажется, я только сейчас начал понимать, куда попал, - усмехнулся Стас.

\- Т-тебя это огорчает?

\- Нет, пока это самое интересное, из того, чем я в жизни занимался. Как детей-то искать будем? Кстати, такое ощущение, что их раньше не искали.

\- Почему? – спросила я.

\- Потому что обычно, когда кто-то пропадает, собирают поисковый отряд, я в нем состою. И его не собирали.

\- С-странно. Надо связаться с родителями, поговорить с ними. Хотя, не знаю, чем это может помочь.

\- Ты не забывай, что я не совсем человек, и мое обоняние довольно неплохое. – сказал Волков.

\- С-спасибо.

\- Да не за что. Что сейчас будем делать?

\- Д-для начала нужно пообедать. К родителям идти уже поздно, я им позвонил, они не готовы пока с нами лично общаться. Еще нам прислали фотографии детей и места на карте, откуда их украли. Всех похитили из Административки, с площади. Камеры ничего не увидели.

\- Это не удивительно. Они могли знать, как снимают камеры. Там же есть слепые зоны. – Стас опять не выглядел удивленным.

\- Д-действительно. Что бы все значило?

\- Я думаю, что нужно поискать в лесу, - сказал Волков, – в том, который возле Восточки. Тем более, к той площади он ближе всего, дворами можно уйти. И как раз в слепой зоне.

\- Ч-что нам для этого нужно? – Ренат, казалось, был готов на все.

\- Свежий и бодрый я, рации и специальная одежда. Для вас. И ваша готовность собирать с меня клещей.

\- З-завтра утором пойдет?

\- Я думаю, что да. Только не идите за мной. Будьте где-нибудь в одном месте, чтоб я мог вернуться.

\- Звучит довольно опасно, - заметила я.

\- Для меня это будет менее опасно, чем для вас, - ответил Волков.

Ренат опять завис, глядя в телефон.

\- П-планы на завтра меняются. Утром мы едем в Путилино, это где-то в области. А уже потом в лес. А теперь пошли есть.

***

В кафе уже собралась привычная компания, только к Пашке добавилась светловолосая красивая девушка. По каким-то интуитивным признакам я поняла, что это и есть та самая Лиса.

\- Ребята, Лиска вернулась, теперь я с чистой совестью смогу спихивать на нее магазин!

\- Привет, ребятки, - девушка помахала нам рукой. – Я уже знаю, кто вы, так что представляться не нужно. Я рада, что в этих рядах появилась еще одна девушка, и такой милый молодой человек.

Мы со Стасом привычно переглянулись.

\- Ладно, мы пойдем что-нибудь закажем. – немного испуганно бросил оборотень и потащил меня к кассе. Ренат поплелся следом.

\- Что это было, Стас?

\- Не знаю, не спрашивай,- ответил парень и принялся ставить себе на поднос какие-то салаты.

Мы оплатили еду и вернулись.

\- А что, волчонок у нас травоядный? – с издевкой спросил Богдан и Ди пихнула его локтем в бок.

\- Да, травоядный, и что с того? – Волков поставил поднос на место и приблизился к магу. Они настолько недобро смотрели друг на друга, что пространство как будто заискрилось. – Ты не лез ко мне все это время, чтобы попытаться вывести меня из себя сейчас? Плохая идея, не советую.

Стас развернулся, не дав Богдану ответить и гордо сел на свое место. Лиса захлопала.

\- Это было неплохо, - оценила Ди.

Все ели молча до того момента, пока Пашка не сказал:

\- Кстати, Реник, Март мне звонил и сказал, что Эрик уже пришел с работы, и они готовы помочь с отмыванием дома. Так же он добавил, что отказов они не принимают и хотят чуть ближе познакомиться с Ритой и Стасом.

\- А работать мы больше сегодня не собираемся? – уточнила я.

\- Не отмазывайтесь, Рита. Я дома посмотрю документики, вы можете что-нибудь в интернете поискать. Считайте это платой за вашу вчерашнюю почти ночную работу.

\- П-Паша… - угрожающе начал начальник.

\- Рень, я все понимаю, но сегодня реально все задолбались, кроме Лисы, разве что. Позволь себе отдохнуть и посмотреть, как два мага чистят твой дом.

С этим заявлением пришлось согласиться, и через пять минут я, Ренат, Пашка и Стас тряслись в трамвае.

***

Двор действительно был практически чист. Земля, конечно, оставалась, но это уже были косметические проблемы.

Пашка посмотрел на Стаса с уважением.

\- Молодцы, ребятки,- сказал он.

\- Да ладно, - махнул рукой оборотень, - Терпеть Богдана было тяжелее всего. О, как непривычно сюда заходить через калитку!

\- А я д-даже не рассмотрел, как это выглядело с землей, - Ренат озабоченно оглядывал владения.

Мимо нас прошел тот самый утренний кот. Он с опасением посмотрел на Стаса и начал тереться о ноги своего хозяина.

\- Животинка соскучилась по тебе, Реня!

\- Э-это меня сейчас не радует. – тоскливо ответил начальник и взял котика на руки.

\- Я вообще с трудом представляю, что тебя в этой жизни может порадовать, - проворчал Пашка, и выглянул за двор. – Ого, смотрите, кто пришел!

Вскоре у калитки показались Март и невысоким светловолосым мужчиной.

\- Клининговая компания «Мартин и Эрик» к вашим услугам! – улыбнулся маг воды.

Он был одет в тонкий свитер, а Эрик в майку. Интересно.

\- З-здесь всегда вам рады, - Ренат, не выпуская кота из рук, пожал им руки.

\- Сделаю вид, что поверил, - подмигнул ему Март. – Ладно, сейчас посмотрим, что можно сделать.

\- Все выглядит неплохо, у тебя хорошие стены, земля никуда особо не забилась, сейчас крышу посмотрю, - сказал Эрик, который, пока все отвлеклись, уже осмотрел дом.

Он выставил одну ногу вперед и, оттолкнувшись, как для прыжка, начал подниматься над землей. Выглядело это как эффект из кино, когда человека поднимают на тросах, только здесь троса не было. Маг достиг крыши и сел на нее, свесив ноги.

\- Тут тоже неплохо, - крикнул он оттуда. – Можешь приступать, Март.

\- Пока они устраивают свое шоу, я схожу посмотреть, может, машина оставила какие-то следы в лесу. Побегаю, посмотрю, - шепотом сообщил Стас.

\- Да уже день прошел почти, что там остаться могло, - засомневался Пашка.

\- У волков обоняние лучше, чем у людей, - усмехнулся оборотень и ушел.

Мартин, тем временем, уже готовился. Он размялся и выставил руки вперед, в сторону дома. От его ладоней отделилась струя воды. Сначала она была тонкой, но постепенно начала набирать мощность. Вода обливала дом, гараж, и, за одно, клумбы. Через минут сорок, когда весь двор был мокрым, нам был явлен еще один магический трюк.

\- А теперь нужно пополивать крышу, - сказал Март. – Друг мой, поможешь?

Эрик по-супергеройски спрыгнул, судя по выражению лица, он знал, что его ждет что-то не очень веселое.

Маг воздуха с обреченным видом подошел со спины к другу и обхватил его руками.

\- Ты слишком тяжелый и высокий, - проворчал он.

\- Какой уж родился. И вообще, тебе еще раз про вертолет напомнить? – по Марту нельзя было сказать, что его что-то не устраивает.

\- Не надо, спасибо, - Эрик тяжело вздохнул и принялся подниматься.

Теперь поливание водой выглядело еще более странно. Их немного сносило от мощности воды, и им явно было неудобно в таком состоянии, но довольно скоро крыши были помыты, а маг воды возвращен на землю.

Эрик же набрал в грудь воздуха, закрыл глаза, и подул. Задул теплый сильный ветер. Часть земли, которая была в траве, унесло за двор, дом и гараж высохли. А мы просто смотрели на все это. Скажем так, если бы я увидела этих двоих просто на улице, я бы никогда не подумала, что они такое могут.

Март потер плечо, Эрик стряхнул с себя воду.

\- О-останетесь на чай? – спросил их Ренат.

\- Нет, спасибо, как-нибудь просто по-соседски зайдем, - улыбнулся Эрик и стал обаятельным.

\- С-спасибо вам, мужики.

\- Мы всегда рады помочь, - ответил Март и внезапно замер. Пашка тоже прислушался и выскочил за двор. Мы выбежали за ним.

Возле забора стоял Стас. Выглядел он странно: одежда была одета явно наспех, кеды недошнурованы, ремень не застегнут. Сам он был очень бледным и его била дрожь. Как только мы вышли, он начал сползать вниз.

\- Господи, Лю, что с тобой? – Пашка подскочил первым и положил руку Стасу на плечо, и сразу одернул, как от удара током. – Можешь не говорить, я понял, что тебе больно. Чем тебе помочь?

Не отвечая, Волков сжал голову руками. Он даже почти не дышал, и вряд ли был сейчас способен говорить. Пашка это понял, и, осторожно подняв голову оборотня, посмотрел ему в глаза. Хватило его ненадолго.

\- Ему чертовски больно. – хозяин книжного ошарашено обернулся на нас, - Я на секунду почувствовал это. Как будто каждую клетку разрывает изнутри. Я не думаю, что простое обезболивающее ему поможет.

Март сел на колени принялся осторожно поливать Стаса водой, видимо, холодной. Эрик сел рядом и начал дуть сначала теплым воздухом, чтоб высушить, затем очень холодным.

Мы с Ренатом просто стояли, как самые бесполезные на свете люди. Но начальник о чем-то вспомнил и кинулся во двор. Через пару секунд послышались звуки открывания гаражных ворот, а еще через несколько – заведения машины.

Стасу же стало чуть лучше. Он уже просто сидел, тяжело дыша.

\- Ты как? – я тоже села рядом и взяла его за руку.

\- Спасибо, мне уже лучше. – парень слабо улыбнулся.

\- Мы, пожалуй, пойдем. – Март и Эрик испарились.

\- Ты нам расскажешь, что это было?

Показался Ренат.

\- Да, - Стас застегнул ремень и стал шнуровать кеды. – Мое тело отвыкло от таких изменений. Я давно не оборачивался, и случилась такая реакция. Завтра такого не будет, обещаю.

\- Он еще и о завтра думает, вы посмотрите! – заорал Пашка, - Тебе вообще отдыхать надо, а не это все!

\- Это. Пройдет. – Волков оставался суров. – Спасибо за ваше участие, но я лучше знаю, что мне нужно.

\- Все вы так говорите, а потом спасай вас, - проворчал Егорыч.

\- Ч-что еще с тобой бывает, о чем ты не говорил? – спросил Ренат с непривычной начальницкой строгостью.

\- Новолуние,- поморщился оборотень,- В это время я себя не очень контролирую и могу всяких глупостей натворить.

\- И как же ты с этим справляешься?- заинтересовался Пашка.

\- Накачиваюсь снотворным и запираюсь в квартире.

\- В-в твоем личном деле написано, что у тебя была попытка самоубийства. Это как-то связано?

\- Это была не попытка самоубийства, - усмехнулся Волков, - просто переборщил немного. Не настолько все плохо, чтоб такие попытки делать.

\- Д-думаю, теперь ты сможешь переживать такие моменты в медпункте.

\- Если сможете меня привязать, я не против.

\- Уж наша Ольга об этом позаботится, - пообещал Пашка. – Тебя домой или в медпункт?

\- Я уже хорошо себя чувствую, - Стас встал, - поеду домой.

\- Я в-вас всех развезу. Вы мне сегодня весь день помогали, имею право я вас хотя бы домой отвезти?

\- Мы с Ритой живем в противоположных сторонах, начальник.

\- Н-ну и что?

\- Ладно, ничего. – Волков сдался, я же решила и не сопротивляться.

***

Ехали, как обычно, молча. Пашка вышел почти в начале района, объяснив это желанием пройтись пешком и зайти в пару магазинов. Стас тоже попросился из машины, как только показались пятиэтажки Восточки, он хотел проветрить голову и подышать воздухом. Я осталась одна.

\- Вы можете довезти меня до остановки.

\- Н-не могу. Помните, что случилось вчера? Я доведу вас до двери.

Я, если честно, не знала, о чем говорить. Все неловкие темы мы уже обсудили, светскую беседу заводить было не о чем. У меня было много вопросов, но они были неуместными.

\- В-вы не будете возражать, если я включу музыку?

\- Нет, конечно.

В машине заиграл мягкий рок. Знакомые мелодии в совокупности с однообразными пейзажами подействовали на меня усыпляюще, и я проспала до самого своего дома.


	4. Chapter 4

_«Враз распознает – свой ли, чужой ли -_  
Взгляд её молчаливый, суровый,  
Коль ты с добром к нам пришел, мы встретим как брата!»

_Пилот._

Удивительное дело, но я никогда не слышала про Путилино. Информации о нём никакой не было, о чем я и сообщила Ренату. Он ответил, что проверить нужно, мало ли.

И вот, мы ехали в это странное село. Я еще раз удивилась, потому что оно находилось в той же стороне, что и дачный комплекс, где сейчас жили родители, но я никогда не видела Путилино на указателях.

За городом было красиво. Такое умиротворение. И это ощущение нарушало легкое чувство тревоги. Ехать через лес всегда было тревожно.

Но пока все было мирно, мы наконец-то приехали. Нормальная дорога кончилась быстро, и началось что-то такое узкое и колдобистое, что Ренат решил пожалеть машину и оставил ее у центральной улицы.

Деревенька была маленькая и уютная. Бревенчатые домики, колодцы, даже не знала, что такие еще остались.

Мы шли по пыльной дороге, мимо нас продефилировали гуси, а коровы, грустно мыча, щипали траву. Волков время от времени обеспокоенно оглядывался, но, почему-то не хотел говорить, что случилось.

\- Мы здесь как-то странно смотримся, в этой деревне, - заметила я, - Как гости из будущего.

\- Д-действительно, странно.

К нам выбежали две почти одинаковые бабули.

\- Наши спасители приехали! Пойдемте, мы вас заждались уже!

Они приволокли нас в типичный деревенский домик. На стенах, пряча выцветшие обои в цветочек, висели ковры, на кроватях, одна на другой, лежали подушки, телевизор был накрыт кружевной салфеткой.

\- Р-расскажите, что у вас случилось, - деловито велел Ренат, пока мы со Стасом некультурно разглядывали интерьер. Что-то не так…

\- У нас кто-то завелся в доме! По ночам ходит, полами скрипит, внучку в бане ночью кто-то кипятком облил!

Слишком просто и прямо. Домовой и банник? Я уже ничему не удивляюсь, но это было уж как-то чересчур.

\- А еще что-нибудь странное вы замечали?

\- А что такое? – напряглась одна из бабушек.

\- Если что-то странное происходит у вас, у других тоже может быть, - ответила я. На самом деле мне просто хотелось скорее выйти.

\- Ну, раз вы говорите, - усомнилась вторая бабушка.

\- Да, нам обязательно нужно сходить и посмотреть, - сказал Стас и практически утащил нас из дома.

\- Ч-что случилось? – спросил начальник, когда мы уже достаточно далеко отошли от дома.

\- Не нравится мне это место, Рите, вон, тоже, как я вижу.

\- Н-не буду спорить. А в чем конкретно дело?

Я вспомнила, что именно мне показалось странным.

\- Часы в комнате стояли, пыли много, и запах этот…

\- Нежилой, - подсказал Стас.

\- П-понятно. Зря сунулись.

\- Да ладно, походим, посмотрим. Только с бабушками не ясно.

После этой фразы что-то изменилось. Стало очень тихо, привычные звуки деревенской жизни стихли. Резко подул ветер.

\- Д-давайте пойдем отсюда, - сказал Ренат.

\- Давайте, - согласилась я.

\- И вам даже не интересно, что это такое? – иронично поинтересовался Волков.

\- Это с самого начала было странно, - ответила я. – Возможно, это действительно заброшенный населенный пункт. Но нигде не было информации об этом.

\- Как будто все просто ушли.

Стас направился к ближайшему двору. Калитка оказалась открыта, и коллега легко проник во двор. Он немного походил там, подошел к дому, подергал ручку двери. Заперто. Пошел к той части дома, что была ближе к огороду, и исчез.

Через пять минут он вернулся.

\- Дом выглядит так, как будто люди вышли в магазин пару лет назад, и не вернулись.

Мы решили обойти все село, оно было очень маленькое, и обход не занял много времени. Везде было абсолютно также. Куда-то делись коровы и куры, и с ними умиротворение. Теперь стало просто тревожно.

Мы вернулись к первому дому, и бабушек, естественно, там не было.

\- В-вот теперь точно пора уезжать. – решил Ренат, и у него зазвонил телефон. Начальник включил громкую связь.

Звонил Пашка.

\- Д-да?

\- Ребят, а вы чего вообще делаете? Путилина этого даже на картах нет.

\- А ф-фактически есть.

\- И что? Люди живут?

\- Н-нет. Мы пока не очень поняли.

\- Да там уже несколько лет нет ничего!

\- А п-почему?

\- Не знаю, люди об этом не шибко хотят говорить. Но что-то не так с этим дурацким лесом. Я знаю, что вы в него еще собираетесь сунуться, и я очень не одобряю, но сейчас валите оттуда.

\- М-мы собираемся.

Мы как раз пошли к машине. Знакомая пыльная дорога, возле которой, по идее, она и осталась, вела к другому краю деревни.

\- И что это? – спросил Стас.

\- Н-ничего хорошего, - ответил Ренат. Он достал телефон, но сразу же убрал обратно, - Связи нет.

У нас с Волковым связи не было тоже.

Мы снова попытались пройти прямо, но это не помогло, мы вернулись.

\- П-попробуем пойти огородами? – предложил начальник.

Перспектива была такая себе. Огороды заросли травой, которая была выше меня, да и с утра она еще была мокрой.

Ренат взялся за ручку калитки, но пройти на участок мы не успели.

\- Можете не пытаться, не поможет, – сказали сзади.

Прямо на земле, под деревом, сидел парень примерно моего возраста. Он выглядел странно. Бритый под ноль, серьезный, одетый в драный свитер, потертые джинсы и убитые кроссовки.

\- З-здравствуй, Заяц, - сказал ему Ренат.

\- И вам здравствуйте, Ренат Никитич, - Заяц поднялся с земли. Он был высоким, но сутулым.

\- Т-ты в курсе, что происходит?

Парень кивнул.

\- И что же?

\- Лес, – коротко ответил Заяц.

\- Это должно все объяснять? – хмыкнул Волков.

\- Это всегда все объясняет.

\- Х-хорошо, а ты сам-то что тут делаешь?

\- Да так, занесло, - Заяц неопределенно махнул рукой.

\- Ясно, - вздохнул Ренат и почесал затылок.

\- Так что делать будем? – не выдержал молчания Стас.

\- Подождем, - ответил Заяц.

\- Чего?

\- Вас либо хотят убить, либо предупреждают, - серьезно сказал странный новый знакомый.

\- А тебя?

\- А я тут не причем.

Стас плюнул под ноги.

Заяц посмотрел сначала на него, а потом на меня. И что-то ему явно не понравилось. Он подошел к Ренату и что-то ему прошептал, продолжая смотреть на меня. Ренат кивнул и что-то сказал в ответ. Заяц пожал плечами и отошел. И сказал уже вслух:

\- Ладно, пойдемте к вашей машине.

И мы пошли.

Машина обнаружилась там же, где ее и оставили.

\- Подкинете до города? – спросил Заяц, и, не дожидаясь ответа, залез на переднее пассажирское сидение.

Как четыре неразговорчивых человека, ехали мы молча. Обратный путь занял меньше времени и сопровождался ощущением, что нас отпустили, и мы убегаем, пока «они» не передумали. Наверное, так было из-за слов Зайца. Интересно было узнать, кто это, почему его так называют, что он сказал про меня Ренату, что вообще происходит. Но я чувствовала, что опять все перекинут на Пашу. Придет время, узнаем.

До офиса мы добрались к обеду.

Там нас ждал недовольный Пашка.

\- Что у вас там такое случилось?

\- З-заблудились в одной улице.

\- Ясно все с вами. А вышли как?

\- З-заяц вывел.

Пашка тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ну ладно, хоть так. А сейчас куда вы пойдете?

\- В лес, - ответил Стас, - Вы готовы?

\- М-мы-то да, только нужно еще людей позвать.

\- Кого?

\- Б-богдана и Марта.

Стас скривился.

\- Я понимаю, что этот огородник может пригодиться, но так неохота его видеть!

\- П-при Марте он будет вести себя прилично.

\- Ну ладно. Но, если что, я за себя не ручаюсь.

\- Т-ты уж постарайся.

\- Только ради вас.

После недолгих сборов мы вышли улицу. После утренних приключений было страшновато, да и леса я не любила, и не очень понимала, зачем мне нужно там быть, но я была в надежной компании. Это немного успокаивало. 

Нас уже ждали Богдан и Март. Обменявшись приветствиями, мы двинулись в путь.

Сначала ехали по обычной дороге в сторону Восточки, и все было хорошо. Когда Ренат свернул на проселочную, мы резко очутились в какой-то мрачной сказке. Из-за высоченных деревьев почти не было видно неба, а шелест ветра вызывал мурашки.

Когда мы заехали довольно далеко, подобие дороги кончилось. Мы вылезли из машины.

\- У нас есть какой-то конкретный маршрут? – спросил Март.

\- Нет, мы просто пойдем вперед. – усмехнулся Стас. – Шутка. Я примерно знаю, как пройти вглубь и не заблудиться.

\- Сделаю вид, что поверил, - проворчал маг воды.

\- М-мне не нравится этот лес, - внезапно сказал Ренат.

\- Почему же?

\- Он к-какой-то мертвый. Трава странная, птиц не слышно, и вообще каких-нибудь звуков, кроме ветра.

\- Не могу не согласиться, Никитич, - сказал Стас. – Лес неприятный. Но главное – не разделяться. Это в любом случае плохая идея, а в таких местах тем более.

\- Д-да, тут даже вдвоем было бы страшно, - согласился начальник.

\- Даже я бы не рискнул тут один ходить, - сказал Богдан.

\- Ну кто бы сомневался, - ответил Волков себе под нос.

\- Что ты сказал?!

\- Я думаю, ты услышал, - Стас, который уже слегка ушел вперед, развернулся и остановился.

\- А ты повтори в глаза, если смелый такой.

\- Какой ты мазохист, оказывается, - Стас усмехнулся.

В ту же секунду Богдан дернул рукой, и ноги Волкова оплели какие-то растения, их тут точно раньше не было.

\- Колдовать вздумал? Я не буду отвечать тебе тем же, ты не выдер…

\- З-заткнитесь оба! – прервал его Ренат. – Как дети, честное слово! Нашли место для своих разборок! Еще одно лишнее слово от обоих, месяц работаете только друг с другом.

Злой Ренат выглядел действительно страшно. Надо же, он и таким бывает.

\- Но я же… - начал Богдан.

\- Хватит! – рявкнул начальник. – Освобождай его. И. Идите. Молча.

И мы пошли молча. Я не знаю, сколько мы так прошли, но становилось все мрачнее. Никаких троп не было, трава была густой, и когда я наступала на нее, возникало ощущение, что я наступаю на что-то живое. И вообще я плохо видела, куда иду, и куда надо наступать, поэтому я опять задумалась, что и зачем тут делаю. Остальные-то шли уверенно. Да и вообще, просто так тут болтаюсь уже сколько времени, и ничего полезного не сделала.

Так я и шла, уткнувшись взглядом в землю, пока не заметила в траве что-то, что цветом слегка отличалось от тридцати оттенков зеленого. Маленькую розовую резинку для волос.

\- Ч-что случилось? – спросил Ренат, который шел сзади.

\- Детская резинка для волос, - я осторожно подняла ее и положила в пакетик, - На вид сравнительно чистая, не похоже, что давно лежит.

\- С-спасибо, Рита, я думаю, нам это пригодится, - начальник так тепло улыбнулся мне, что стало чуть легче.

Мы пошли дальше, и что-то изменилось.

Стало сыро. Откуда-то появились комары. Мы вышли к озеру.

\- К-как вы думаете, тут что-то может быть?

\- Пара-тройка трупов точно лежит на дне, - хмыкнул Стас.

\- Г-главное, чтобы это были не трупы пропавших детей.

\- Ну, теоретически, я могу посмотреть, что там, - Март подошел ближе к водоему.

\- Т-ты уверен? Вода там не очень.

\- Да что мне будет, мне в любой жидкости нормально. – отмахнулся маг.

\- Точно? – Богдан посмотрел на него с беспокойством, - Ты же давно этого не делал.

\- Мастерство не пропьешь, - подмигнул Март.

\- Ну хорошо, надеюсь, нам не придется вылавливать твой труп оттуда, - сказал Волков.

\- Да за кого вы меня принимаете! – возмутился маг воды и пошел к кустам у озера. Неловко оглянувшись на нас, он принялся снимать куртку. После того, как куртка была отправлена на ветку, он оглянулся еще раз, и ушел куда-то совсем далеко.

\- Чего это он? – спросил Стас.

\- Не твое дело! – рявкнул Богдан.

\- Да я ж просто спросил!

\- Какая тебе разница?! Не хочет человек при незнакомых людях раздеваться, это нормально!

\- Ой, ну тебя, никогда нормально на вопросы не отвечаешь.

\- И не обязан!

\- Не обязан, но этим ты создаешь больше вопросов!

\- Р-ребят, не орите так громко, вы же не хотите, чтобы Март вас услышал? – неожиданно мягко встрял в этот начинающийся спор Ренат.

Богдан пристыжено замолчал. Стас посмотрел на него заинтересованно.

Наверное, нам действительно об этом расскажут. Сейчас не стоит забивать этим голову, потому что виновник спора вылез на противоположный берег и принялся поливать себя водой. Потом он высушился, оделся, и пришел к нам уже абсолютно чистый и сухой.

\- Н-ну что там?

\- Не слишком приятно, но свежих тел нет. Ничего интересного, - ответил маг воды.

\- А не свежие? – уточнил Волков.

\- А не свежие нас не интересуют, - проворчал Богдан.

\- И правда что.

Мы пошли дальше.

\- Знаете, - сказал Стас, - Кажется, мы стали заходить дальше, и в качестве человека я уже не пригожусь. Сейчас я отойду и вернусь, вы не уходите пока, я вернусь, и мы пойдем дальше, я буду идти чуть в стороне, не пугайтесь.

Он ушел.

Сразу стало неуютно. Мне вовсе не казалось, что Стас очень надежный человек, но его присутствие добавляло уверенности. Хоть иногда и хотелось его прибить.

Поднялся ветер, похолодало. Происходящее нравилось мне все меньше и меньше. Моим спутникам тоже.

\- Ренат, ты неплохо тут ориентируешься, бывал когда-то? – спросил Март.

\- К-конкретно тут не был, - ответил начальник.

\- А где был?

\- Д-далеко отсюда.

Марта такой ответ удовлетворил.

\- Там лес похожий?

\- Н-не совсем. Но у всех таких лесов одна суть.

\- Какая?

\- Б-быть осторожным и не привлекать внимание.

\- По-моему, мы его уже привлекли, - проворчал Богдан.

\- Н-не удивлюсь. Вы тоже не удивляйтесь.

\- Меня уже ничего не удивит, - зевнул Март.

\- Не говори так, обязательно что-то случится, - усмехнулся маг земли.

Кусты зашуршали, и нам навстречу вышел волк.

\- Я очень надеюсь, что это Стас, - сказал Богдан.

Волк, как будто услышав его, и подошел к нам ближе, поднял голову на Богдана, и рыкнул на него.

\- И тебе привет.

\- Р-ребят, хватит, - начальник явно устал, то ли от них, то ли в целом.

Ребята пристыдились.

Пройдя еще неизвестно сколько, мы очутились на опушке.

\- Здесь даже мне не нравится, - признался Март.

Волк согласно зарычал и повел нас дальше. Но уйти мы не успели. Откуда-то из-за деревьев нам навстречу вышел дед. Дед в лесу – уже подозрительно.

\- А вы чего, ребятки, тут ходите? 

\- Ищем кое-кого, - сказал Богдан.

\- Кого здесь искать-то? – прищурился дед, - нет тут никого.

\- А к-кого вы подразумеваете под «никем»? – спросил Ренат. Дед посмотрел на него и отошел на шаг.

\- «Никого» и подразумеваю. Нет тут таких.

\- А д-другие есть?

\- Другие? Всякие остальные?

\- Д-да, остальные очень нас интересуют.

\- Такие встречаются.

\- Н-но сейчас их нет?

\- Сейчас нет, и вы бы шли отсюда, - дед, не отрываясь, смотрел в глаза Рената. Ренат зрительный контакт прерывать тоже не собирался.

\- М-мы пойдем, но мы вернемся. Стоит ли?

Теперь дед смотрел на Рената почти испуганно.

\- От чего же вам не вернуться сюда? Смотрите только, вернитесь все.

\- Х-хорошо, мы постараемся. Мы можем сейчас уйти? – начальник же был спокоен внешне.

\- Вот и нечего тут шастать, а то шастают тут всякие, - дед плюнул себе под ноги, и ушел.

Волк-Стас тоже посмотрел на нас и убежал.

\- Что это было, Ренат? – спросил Богдан.

\- Ч-ч чем показалось, тем и было, - теперь начальник стал выглядеть еще более уставшим, чем до этого.

\- Ты хоть что-нибудь понял из вашего разговора?

\- Д-да. То, что сейчас нам туда соваться бесполезно, тем более, в таком составе. Но мы на верном пути.

\- А почему он тебя испугался?

Ренат пожал плечами.

Стас вышел к нам.

\- Т-ты что-нибудь нашел?

\- Люди там точно бывают.

\- Н-ну и славно.

Ренат замолчал. Нам тоже особо говорить не хотелось. Так, молча, мы и стали выходить из леса, и лес нас отпускал. Мы второй раз за день убегали, только на этот раз более мирно.

Наконец, мы вышли к краю леса. По крайней мере, нам так показалось. Если честно, мне в этих местах не нравилось еще больше, чем там, где мы ходили раньше.

\- Вот интересно, такая глушь, а дом стоит, - Стас кивнул на взявшийся, как будто из ниоткуда, деревянный дом.

Март подошел ближе.

\- Я не знаю, зачем он тут стоит, но сейчас там точно никто не живет, - сказал он.

Богдан и Стас подошли еще ближе и начали осматривать одноэтажное деревянное зданьице.

\- Тут был пожар, - заметил Волков.

\- И к-какие хулиганы додумались жечь что-то в лесу?

\- Сдается мне, это были не совсем хулиганы, - маг земли уже был внутри и что-то там ковырял пальцем.

\- Ты это, не темни, - проворчал Волков, и добавил тише: - Тоже мне, умник нашелся.

Богдан высунулся из дверного проема. Лицо у него было такое, как будто он не решался что-то сделать. И смотрел на мага воды.

\- Ты чего? – спросил Март.

\- Пошли, взглянешь кое на что. Чтобы я не думал, что мне показалось.

\- Ладно, - пожал плечами маг и поплелся в дом. Мы пошли за ним.

Если снаружи дом был полностью обуглившийся, то изнутри оказался практически полностью целым. И разные балки на месте, и стены абсолютно чисты, не говоря уже обо всем остальном.

\- Выглядит неестественно, - сказала я.

\- Более чем, - согласился Богдан, - А знаете, почему?

\- И п-почему же?

Маг земли подошел к магу воды, который бездумно колупал ногтем подоконник.

\- Мне не кажется?

Март вздрогнул и отвис.

\- Нет, тебе не кажется.

Богдан вздохнул.

\- Раз не мне одному так показалось, можно сказать. Как вы понимаете, дом не мог гореть _так_ , он бы повредился и внутри. Дело в том, что его подожгли и попытались восстановить. Не тушить, а именно восстановить. И это мог сделать только маг огня.

\- Е-еще не хватало, - обреченно сказал Ренат, - И чем это нам грозит?

\- Тем, что по городу ходит маг огня, молодой, потому что явно не управляет силами в полной мере. Лучше об этом знать, потому что мало ли, что он или она еще сделает.

\- Это вас теперь полный комплект? – иронично спросил Стас.

\- Да, - поморщился Богдан и посмотрел на Марта. Тот опять пожал плечами.

\- Л-ладно, - Ренат пошел к выходу, - Просто будем держать это в уме, что мы еще можем с этим сделать.

\- Ничего, - согласился Богдан.

После дома на улице казалось еще более мрачно. Темно от высоких деревьев, холодно.

\- Видите, что в этом лесу может быть все, что угодно? – спросил Стас, когда мы уже стали выходить к более светлому и приятному месту.

\- М-март, ты не можешь спросить, каким маршрутом летает санавиация в какое-нибудь село за этим лесом?

\- Насколько я знаю, они тут регулярно летают. Хочешь посмотреть на лес сверху?

\- Н-непомешало бы.

\- Думаю, мы сможем это устроить.

\- П-прекрасно.

\- Что теперь, начальник?

\- Д-думаю, сегодня мы уже ничем заниматься не будем. Так, подумаем над всем произошедшим.

\- Да что тут обсуждать. Есть лес, в котором явно что-то происходит, на это нам намекнули. Лес, в котором пропало больше людей, чем родилось в прошлом году. Лес, в котором странно сжигают дома. Лес, в который даже я боюсь заходить в человеческом виде. Здесь явно все не так просто. Мы почитали архивы, но что нам это дало? Лучше подождать, я думаю. Да и не дадут нам ничего тут делать.

\- Р-раз уж ты говоришь, - взохнул Ренат. – Ладно, поехали отсюда.

Лес нас отпустил. Мы легко вышли к машинам и даже быстро выехали.

На улице темнело.

\- Что-то быстро время пролетело, - заметил Стас.

\- З-задержались опять, что ж такое!

\- Да ничего, Никитич, знали, куда шли. Останови здесь, - Волков бодро выскочил в сумрак. – Не забудьте клещей у себя поискать.

\- Не забудем, - пообещала я.

Ренат только вздохнул.

Когда мы поехали дальше, он долго молчал, поглядывая на меня в зеркало. Когда мы подъехали к моему дому, он сказал:

\- Я н-не хочу вас пугать, но, думаю, вам стоит знать. Заяц предупредил, что вам стоит быть осторожной, что про нас знают, и могут что-то сделать и вам. Если у вас есть возможность, не ходите одна.

\- Я живу одна.

\- Т-тогда… Я что-нибудь придумаю, Рита. А сейчас, на всякий случай, я провожу вас до квартиры. И зайдем вместе, мало ли что.

Дальше все было благополучно. В квартире меня никто не поджидал. Начальник убедился в этом и ушел, отказавшись от предложенного из вежливости чая. А я уснула довольно быстро. И где-то на краю сознания осталась мысль, что я видела в подъезде какую-то человеческую фигурку, которая скрылась при нашем приближении. 


	5. Chapter 5

«Кем теперь   
Буду я спасён?   
Буду вознесён   
Кем на небо я?   
Говорят   
Радость есть во всём   
Может быть, и так,   
Может быть.   
Но радость - не моя »   
Аффинаж.

Детей, конечно же, не нашли, и пропало еще два ребенка. Наконец-то по городу подняли панику. Повсюду висели листовки с просьбами помочь в поисках, родители не отпускали своих детей одних, СМИ сокрушались, полиция и волонтеры ничего не могли предпринять. Что делать, никто не знал. Мы тоже не знали, в городе ничего больше не происходило, и всю эту неделю мы просто приходили в девять, что-то делали весь день – ходили к Пашке, Мо, или еще куда-то, и в семь уже уходили. И только я начала привыкать к этому нормальному человеческому графику, как вдруг Ренату позвонил Говоров, а через час с той же новостью пришла Ди.

\- Вы слышали, что произошло вчера ночью в музее? – спросила она с порога.

\- Несколько картин украли, несколько испортили, и художника долбанули по голове, - кивнул Волков.

\- Все-то уже знаете, все-то уже выяснили, - вздохнула Ди, снимая куртку. – Опять журналистика впереди нас. Да, это всё правда, музей готовился к выставке, художник остался, чтобы что-то доделать в мастерской при музее. Ночью туда ворвались какие-то люди, и сделали то, что сделали. Поскольку мастерская находится немного отдельно, и вход у нее есть свой, охранник-пенсионер не сразу заметил, что что-то произошло, а камеры они закрасили из баллончика. Пошел этот дедушка в мастерскую, а там все перевернуто, некоторые картины этим же баллончиком испорчены, и посреди комнаты лежит бессознательный художник в луже крови. Хорошо, хоть дедушка не очень впечатлительный попался, вызвал скорую и полицию, до утра там просидел. А с художником, насколько я знаю, ничего серьезного, но он почти ничего не помнит об этом событии, хоть и должен был видеть все.

\- Ч-что в этом странного? – спросил Ренат, - Амнезия из-за травмы головы. Может, позже вспомнит.

\- Это понятно. Но странно само это происшествие. Тем более, что картины, которые имеют художественную ценность, не тронули.

\- А вот это уже интересно. У Ивановского есть картины с художественной ценностью? – усмехнулся Стас.

Ди посмотрела на него взглядом поклонницы творчества.

Лично я не была поклонницей творчества, но его картины цепляли. Они были немного жутковатыми, но так живописно и детально прорисованы! На них не было ни намека на разные кровь-кишки, да и в целом на жестокость, но что-то заставляло задуматься, насколько у Дениса Ивановского все нормально с психикой. Например, картина с ночным городом, где из рядка фонарей вдоль дороги горело только два, сзади них находилась абсолютно черная подворотня, чернота из которой растекалась по всей нижней части картины. И это при наличии света. Эту картину я помню еще с детства, так как она из очень раннего периода, и в детстве я как раз через эту улицу ходила в школу. Короче, что-то было в творчестве Ивановского, что и притягивало, и пугало одновременно.

\- Ладно, не буду спорить, - Волков углядел, видимо, в наших взглядах что-то воинственное, и вышел из комнаты.

\- Ч-что требуется от нас? – спросил, наконец, Ренат.

\- Ничего особенного, просто сходить и поговорить, при помощи своих методов. Полиция ничего не выяснила, музей не знает, что делать, художник в больнице с пятью швами. Желательно еще способности Павла использовать. Сходите к нему.

\- Р-Рита, хотите познакомиться с самым известным художником города? – начальник улыбнулся. – Я бы сходил с вами и Пашкой.

\- Я только за!

\- Ну и отлично, спасибо вам, ребята. Если что-то выясните, сообщите. Как прямое доказательство это нельзя будет использовать, но знать будет полезно.

Мы быстро собрались и поехали за Пашкой. Он очень заинтересовался и обрадовался, что ему нужно будет что-то делать.

\- Я смогу прочитать его мысли, если он разрешит. Но не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Я боюсь. – признался владелец книжного.

\- Я т-тоже не очень уверен, что можно это делать. Ему нормально так разбили голову.

\- Такие люди переносят это достаточно легко, главное лишнее не увидеть. И не стереть что-то ненароком.

\- П-постарайся не увидеть и не стереть.

\- Астра, вы не боитесь?

\- Чего? Самой ситуации, или встречи с человеком, который подарил мне первую в жизни фобию?

\- О, ты тоже боялась картины с фонарями и подворотней? – включилась в разговор вытиравшая пыль на полках Лиса.

\- Ага. Я знаю эту улицу.

\- Хе. Повезло. Мне кажется, он так весь город пугает. У него чуть ли не все улицы есть на картинах.

\- Ч-чуть ли не все, говоришь… - Ренат задумался. – Это может быть как-то связано.

\- О, вот и твой мозг заработал! – обрадовался Пашка. – Ладно, поехали уже. Где там эта больница?

Больница была не далеко от самого музея. Как и положено, облезлые коридоры и запах еды из столовой.

Оказалось, что о нашем приходе врачей предупредили, и они даже пообещали выгнать остальных пациентов из палаты, благо они все уже готовились к выписке и были в лучшем состоянии, чем человек, к которому мы шли.

Хоть Ди и говорила, что ничего страшного не случилось, но выглядел Денис Ивановский так себе. Цветом лица художник напоминал застиранное больничное постельное белье, на котором лежал. Лежал, вытянув руки вдоль туловища и глядя в потолок. Из-под повязки выбивались темные волосы. С ним явно было не все в порядке.

\- Здравствуйте, Денис, - Пашка на входе снял очки. – Вам сообщали о нашем приходе?

\- Да, конечно, здравствуйте, - художник попытался привстать, чтобы пожать нам руки, но сразу же упал обратно. Ренат и Пашка бросились поправлять ему подушку, чтобы он лежал повыше, и под таким углом, чтобы ему было легче с нами общаться.

\- В-вы точно уверены, что в состоянии общаться? – уточнил начальник.

\- Да… голова еще кружится и болит немного, а так все нормально, - Ивановский тоскливо улыбнулся. У меня он начал вызывать симпатию.

\- Ну смотрите, если станет хуже, мы не будем вас тревожить, - предупредил Егорыч.

\- Лично меня вы не особо тревожите, больше моих соседей. То им шуметь при мне нельзя было, а теперь из-за допросов. – художник поморщился, - А и не помню-то ничего, знаю только по рассказам.

\- А если мы вам поможем вспомнить?

\- Меня предупреждали, что я удивлюсь, но не думаю, что я сейчас на это способен, я сделаю все, что скажете.

\- Хорошо, - Пашка выглядел немного воинственно, - вы можете сесть?

\- Попытаюсь, если вы мне поможете.

Втроем мы помогли ему сесть, прислонили его к стеночке, подложив подушку и одеяло под его спину. Примерно минуту Ивановский сидел, вцепившись в кровать, почти не шевелясь и тяжело дыша, но затем перевел взгляд на Егорыча. Тот сел на стул перед художником и положил ему руку на плечо, но сразу же отдернул. 

\- Простите, что спрашиваю, но вы можете для начала рассказать, что вас беспокоит? –спросил Пашка, глядя художнику в глаза.

Тот кивнул и, как загипнотизированный сказал:

\- Меня беспокоит то, что я нахожусь здесь.

\- А если подробнее?

\- Из-за меня беспокоится моя жена, я не хочу, чтобы она переживала. Я боюсь за сына со всей этой историей про пропажи детей. Отец опять сказал, что это все из-за моей профессии. Выставку придется перенести, потому что даже неизвестно, какие картины пропали, а для того, чтобы восстановить испорченные, сначала должен восстановиться я, а мне пока очень плохо, хоть и говорят, что травма не серьезная, и я вообще не представляю, что этим людям понадобилось, я просто хочу, чтобы это все уже кончилось…

Мы с Ренатом переглянулись. Как все грустно на самом деле. Не хотелось бы мне уметь читать мысли.

\- Это нормальные мысли в вашем состоянии. Самое главное – вы не виноваты, виноваты те, кто это сделал, какие бы у них не были причины. Ваша жена любит вас и беспокоится, это не плохо, вы с этим не можете ничего сделать, просто примите и позвольте ей это. Сколько лет вашему сыну?

\- Скоро девять.

\- Вот. Он уже довольно большой, пропадали дети дошкольного возраста, просто уделяйте ему внимание. С отцом сложнее, если он был против того, чтобы вы стали художником, почему вы им стали?

\- Потому что я этого хотел, я поступил тайно.

\- Ладно, здесь не знаю, что сказать, но вы молодец, что нашли в себе силы заниматься любимым делом. Из-за выставки – вы не виноваты. Мы попытаемся все выяснить. Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо. И ваше состояние тоже пройдет, если будете себя беречь. Окей, минутка психотерапии окончена, займемся делом. Вы готовы?

\- Еще не знаю, к чему, но да.

\- Хорошо, тогда начинаем.

Пашка положил руки на плечи Ивановскому и начал смотреть ему в глаза. Молча. Сначала ничего не происходило. Затем лицо Егорыча начало покрываться потом, и он немного побледнел. Еще через минуту у него начали трястись руки, а еще через минуту пошла кровь из носа, только почему-то у художника, который до этого выглядел относительно нормально. Они еще какое-то время смотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем Пашка отстранился.

\- Почему-то голова перестала болеть, как странно… - художник потер лоб.

\- Но очень познавательно. Вы вспомнили что-нибудь? – Пашка тоже потер лоб, достал из кармана пиджака салфетки и дал Ивановскому, затем надел очки.

\- Вспомнил, точно, - Денис принялся вытираться. – Даже нарисовать смогу, как они выглядели. И рассказать, что произошло.

\- Р-расскажите, пожалуйста.

\- Лучше сначала, да? Сейчас идет подготовка к выставке, я отнес в мастерскую часть картин, которые хотел немного подправить. Ну, не сами картины, а рамы там, да, хотя, и картины тоже. Заработался, решил на ночь в мастерской остаться. Жену предупредил. И около трех часов ночи, когда я уже почти доделал, что хотел, через запасной выход ворвались эти люди. Их было трое. Двое начали сразу же копаться в картинах так, как будто они что-то конкретное искали, а третий меня по голове ударил. Вот и все, в принципе. В себя я пришел уже в скорой.

\- В-вы сказали: «как будто искали что-то конкретное». У вас есть версии, что это именно могло быть?

\- Понятия не имею. Материальной ценности они не особо представляют, а те, что испортили… даже не знаю, - художник снова погрустнел.

\- У вас на многих картинах изображены конкретные места. Вы их всегда прямо с натуры рисуете? И как это вообще у вас происходит? – решила спросить я, чтоб уж что-нибудь сказать.

\- Ну, да. Смотря, какие. Но обычно, да, прихожу и пишу. Но это только самих мест касается, людей я обычно из головы беру. Но у меня мало людей. А что, вы думаете, что это как-то связано?

\- В-вполне может быть.

\- Интересно…- Ивановский задумался, - Когда я немного приду в себя, буду ждать вас в мастерской, вместе посмотрим, что это может быть. Я вам позвоню, хорошо?

Они с Ренатом обменялись номерами, и мы ушли.

\- Н-ну что, Пашка, что думаешь?

\- Странное дело, они действительно что-то искали. Большую часть картин не тронули, всего парочку немного испортили, тоже в конкретных местах. Мне прямо интересно, что это значило. Я хочу, чтоб мастерскую посетил Мо.

\- Л-лишним не будет, - согласился Ренат.

Мы шли по городу. Погода была солнечная. По центральной площади, на которой мы оказались, бегали дети. Они попадали под брызги фонтана и весело смеялись.

Пашка загрустил. Он шел, низко опустив голову и глядя себе под ноги. Ренат, тоже заметивший это, решил сменить направление нашего пути.

\- Мы куда? – спросил Егорыч.

\- М-мне кажется, что тебе, а заодно и нам с Ритой нужно немного растрясти мозги. Мы идем на аттракционы.

Искорки в глазах владельца книжного вспыхнули, и сразу же пропали.

\- У меня денег нет. – ответил он.

\- Я т-тебе это дарю, ребенок. – Ренат улыбнулся и пошел в сторону касс.

\- Ну ты уж…

\- Я думаю, вам лучше не спорить, - заметила я.

\- Да уж, с Реней поспоришь. – согласился Пашка.

Мы вошли в этот мир детства. У меня никогда не было большой тяги к этому всему – высоты я побаивалась, а от любого изменения положения в пространстве меня начинало мутить. Так что моим максимумом всегда было сидеть на скамеечке и смотреть, как веселятся другие. Сейчас это повторялось. Только на этот раз мне было очень радостно за человека, который веселился на аттракционах.

Пашке действительно было хорошо. Я никогда не видела его таким счастливым. Он, как ребенок, бегал по парку и тянул Рената за собой. Когда уже прошел примерно час этой беготни, они подошли ко мне.

\- Рита, вы не хотите посетить с нами буквально самое безопасное, что тут есть – колесо обозрения? – спросил Пашка.

\- Я немного боюсь высоты. – ответила я.

\- Здесь закрытые кабинки, и механизмы исправные, - жалобно сказал Егорыч.

Я подумала некоторое время, и согласилась.

Смотреть на город с такой высоты оказалось интересно. Колесо было не очень высоким, но в этом районе здания тоже были низенькими, так что посмотреть было можно.

\- В интересном месте живем. – сказал неожиданно Пашка. – Началось что-то странное, но мы не понимаем, связано все с мистикой, или с реальными преступлениями.

\- П-просто так пропадать дети не могут, - заметил Ренат. – Они исчезали из разных мест, сами дети одного размера, так что я не думаю, что это мистика.

\- А то, что случилось с художником, с чем связано, по-твоему?

\- К-кто знает. Звучит тоже странно.

\- Тем не менее, это правда.

Мы снова оказались на земле.

\- Ну, нам пора возвращаться к нашим рабочим будням. Я пока не знаю, что делать с новой информацией.

Следующие несколько дней все было тихо и глухо, пока не позвонил оживший Ивановский и не позвал нас в мастерскую.

Пашка взял нас с Мо, и мы поехали выяснять новые подробности. К счастью, все это проходило в центре, поэтому искать долго не пришлось.

Дверь в ту самую мастерскую нам открыл сам Денис Ивановский. Еще не совсем здоровый, но уже и не такой умирающий. Сейчас перед нами стоял симпатичный мужчина, высокий, с неровно лежащими темными волнистыми волосами, и живыми голубыми глазами. Он приветливо позвал нас внутрь, и мы оказались в довольно просторном помещении, в котором на полу стояли картины, а в воздухе висел запах растворителя.

\- Этот запах въелся в стены, - улыбнулся художник.

\- Довольно большая у вас мастерская, - заметил Пашка.

\- Тут не только я работаю, если что…

\- Но картины украли ваши, - ответил Мо, разглядывая обстановку. – Вам удалось понять, какие именно?

\- Конечно. – Денис достал из сумки тетрадь формата А4 и альбом для рисунков, - Я тут их пометил. Правда, я не очень понимаю, что в них такого.

В альбоме были наброски, видимо, уже существующих картин. Наброски были не такие пугающие, но основные детали были обозначены. Мы склонились над рисунками. Это были два пейзажа и один портрет. На портрете была изображена женщина лет пятидесяти. Она стояла, наклонив голову, так, что ее волосы закрывали половину лица.

\- Кто это? – спросил Пашка.

\- Это натурщица, которую нашел университет. Я не знаю, как ее зовут.

\- Сложно, - вздохнул Мо, - И было это давно, конечно же?

\- Лет двадцать назад, еще на первых курсах. Не уверен даже, что она жива.

\- Интересно… - Пашка сел прямо на пол, - Она может быть с этим как-либо связана. А пейзажи?

В пейзажах, как ни странно, не было ничего жуткого. На одном была изображена наша главная площадь, на другом – та же площадь, только сверху, с колеса обозрения, видимо.

\- Я плохо помню их детали, я писал их прошлым летом, а память у меня не очень хорошая.

\- А более детальных изображений у вас нет? – спросил Мо.

\- Сейчас поищу. – художник полез в ноутбук и долго там копался. Наконец, он развернул ноутбук к нам.

\- Вот лично мне понятнее не стало, - сказал Пашка. – А вы не можете эти фотографии куда-нибудь нам перекинуть?

\- Да, конечно. Вы думаете, что их украли из-за того, что на них изображено?

\- Мы пока ищем варианты. – ответил Мо, продолжая оглядываться.

\- Ну, ценности-то в них никакой, поэтому только такой вариант и остается. – пожал плечами Ивановский и протянул Егорычу флешку.

\- Мой вам совет, скиньте эти фото еще куда-нибудь, если не скидывали.

\- Ох, как все это сложно! – художник потер лицо. – Кстати, выставка все же состоится, я вас всех на нее приглашаю. – он смущенно улыбнулся. – Если вы хотите, конечно.

Мы переглянулись.

\- Спасибо огромное, мы очень хотим и непременно сходим на выставку! – ответил за всех Пашка. – А теперь можно мы все выйдем, а Мо посмотрит, что он хотел?

\- Можно, наверное. Это же безопасно для картин?

\- Безопасно, - заверил Мо.

Мы вышли на улицу.

Ивановский осторожно заглянул в окно.

\- Что он делает? – я тоже заглянула в окно: Мо просто ходил туда-сюда и совершал какие-то странные движения рукой.

\- Понятия не имею. Но ему лучше не мешать. Кстати, вам никогда не казалось, что за вами шпионят?

\- Нет, но теперь начнет. – художник усмехнулся.

\- На всякий случай, прислушивайтесь к этим ощущениям и не ходите в одиночестве. Я не хочу вас пугать, но всякое может быть.

\- Я понимаю. Но вам помочь ничем не могу. – Денис опять начал выглядеть грустно.

\- Вы помогаете нам своим участием.

\- Ну ладно. – художник улыбнулся одними губами. – Вы же мне сообщите, если что-то выяснится?

\- Конечно, - заверил его Пашка, - Если вы что-то вспомните, вы же тоже скажете?

\- Сомневаюсь, что вспомню.

\- Ну и ладно. Мы с Ритой постараемся что-нибудь узнать, надеюсь, получится.

Вышел Мо. После своих манипуляций он выглядел немного уставшим.

\- Что скажешь?

\- Да ничего нового. – маг покосился на художника.

\- Денис, спасибо вам за гостеприимство, но мы пойдем.

\- До свидания.

\- Счастливо!

Мы направились к остановке, к счастью, в центре они были очень близко ко всем нужным местам.

\- Так что ты там увидел, колдун? – повторил вопрос Пашка.

\- Ничего особенного. Действительно, три человека. Действительно, они знали, что искать. А вот портили просто так. Так что, дело именно в этих картинах. Что-то не то на площади увидел художник.

\- А женщина?

\- Не знаю, это, наверное, вы должны выяснить.

\- Рита, мы попытаемся это сделать сегодня?

\- Конечно.

\- Хорошо, нашли себе занятие.

В трамвае было по-обеденному пусто. Только несколько человек сидело где-то сзади. Мы просто сидели, но тут Мо замер и принялся кого-то рассматривать. Мы с Пашкой осторожно обернулись. Маг разглядывал молодого человека, который сидел на одиночном сидении, прислонившись щекой к окну. Парень был одет во все черное – футболку с черепом, кожанку, тяжелые ботинки, обтягивающие длинные ноги штаны. Возле сидения стояла гитара в футляре. Музыкант. Волосы у музыканта были рыже-каштановыми и волнистыми, а глаза темными. Он думал явно о чем-то не очень веселом.

\- Что это за товарищ и почему ты так на него смотришь? – спросил Пашка.

\- Не знаю, что-то в нем есть такое, что заставляет кое-что начать подозревать.

\- Например?

\- Он рыжий. Плюс, он грустный.

Егорыч еще раз обернулся на парня.

\- Ты всех рыжих грустных людей подозреваешь?

\- Когда он зашел в трамвай, у меня начала чесаться метка. – Мо стал говорить тише, - Это уже странно.

\- Ты думаешь, он из ваших? – Пашка тоже начал говорить тише.

\- Да.

\- Честно говоря, мне он тоже кажется странным. И все это вместе… Как бы выяснить, кто это? – Егорыч стал смотреть на музыканта, подняв очки. – Он точно не человек.

Это уже было интересным.

\- И просто так к нему лезть даже я бы не стал, он явно не оценит, - владелец книжного вернул очки на место.

Музыкант, тем временем, встал, взял гитару, с подозрением покосился на нашу компанию, и вышел на остановке. Трамвай встал на светофоре, так что мы успели заметить, что вышел он, мало того, что в нашем районе, так и пошел в местный рок-клуб.

\- Я думаю, у нас есть шансы его найти, - подмигнул нам Мо.

\- Он может и не знает, кто он, - Егорыч пожал плечами. – По виду он твоего возраста примерно, он мог с детства тут жить и не быть в курсе.

\- Очень на это надеюсь, - скривился Мо.

\- Если ты хочешь с ним поговорить, нужно ввести его в курс дела.

\- Я не слишком хотел бы это делать. Хотел просто узнать.

\- С ним нужно поговорить, ему явно нужна помощь, - Пашка еще раз посмотрел за окно. – Знаете, если он действительно маг огня, он вполне мог случайно спалить тот дом.

\- Ты хочешь сдать его? – удивился маг.

\- Нет, конечно! – Егорыч посмотрел на него, как на идиота, - Просто с ним действительно об этом могли не говорить. И тогда ему, скорее всего, просто страшно. Поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю. Это вам легко судить об использовании сил, вас учили чуть ли не с рождения, а он может просто не знать, кто он такой и что с этим делать.

\- Да, - вздохнул Мо, - ты прав. Ты сможешь его найти?

\- Найти человека легко, как ты с ним говорить собрался? Поймать на улице и сказать: «Знаешь, парень, ты маг огня и твой народ развязал самую кровавую войну в истории, и ты мог в ней поучаствовать»?

\- Сориентируюсь по ситуации. Ладно, встретимся еще.

Мо пошел дальше, а мы с Пашкой направились в книжный.

\- Ну что, Астра, займемся поисками?

\- Займемся. С чего начнем?

\- Давайте начнем с женщины, потому что я вообще не представляю, что не так с другими двумя картинами. Как думаете, что можно сделать? – спросил Пашка, наливая чай.

\- Можно, наверное, попытаться через интернет или в газетах, - это было сложно, искать кого-то даже не по фото, а по рисунку.

\- Хорошо, тогда вы поищите в интернете, а то я в этих вещах не силен.

Владелец книжного уступил мне свой стол, а сам пошел искать газеты за тот период времени, когда художник был еще студентом, а то и более старые.

Интернет мало что дал, потому что после загрузки фото, система выдавала только те же рисованные портреты, и тоже без подписи. Я даже забрела на какой-то древний университетский форум, но и там я ничего не нашла.

\- Астра, вам удалось что-либо найти? Я смог найти только какой-то телефонный номер агентства, куда звонить, чтобы тебя порисовали. Но телефон старый и уже не работает. А, может быть, все проще? – закончив этот монолог, Пашка вскочил с дивана, подбежал к компьютеру и начал что-то искать. Номер телефона художественного вуза. Звонить он ушел на улицу.

\- Рита, вы не могли бы поискать в каких-нибудь социальных сетях вот этих женщин? – он сунул мне в лицо бумажку.

Искать долго не пришлось, Ивановский умел писать портреты. Я нашла эту женщину. Выглядела она, конечно, намного старше, чем на рисунке, но узнавалась.

\- Что там?

\- Вот.

\- Надо же, какая женщина. Любопытные интересы. – Пашка отстранил меня от мышки и стал листать подписки Лидии Ивановны. – Странные кружки по интересам, надо поискать, что такое это их «Предвестники светлого будущего». Группа закрытая, малочисленная, шестнадцать человек всего. Просто так не посмотреть, наверное. Ну ладно, это уже хорошо. Вы не хотите в честь этого проветриться до вашего места работы?

\- Давайте проветримся.

Я чувствовала себя грустно. Я опять не сделала ничего полезного. Что поделаешь.

В офисе сидели серьезные Стас и Ренат. Оба что-то читали.

\- Как успехи, ребятки? – весело спросил Егорыч.

\- Никак. – ответил Стас. – Я вообще плохо представляю, что надо.

Пашка заглянул ему через плечо.

\- Что, Лю, знакомишься с творчеством Дениса Петровича? И как тебе?

\- Странно, - Волков отложил телефон. – Не ценитель я искусства. Но у него такие подробные детали бывают, ну, на тех картинах, которые нормальные.

Пашка фыркнул и сунул флешку Ренату.

\- Посмотрите сейчас, что на картинах не так. Женщину с третьей мы нашли, она сектантка какая-то, а вот другие две – непонятно. Выглядят «нормально», площадь с двух ракурсов.

Мы склонились над монитором.

\- А вы его не спрашивали, с какой разницей по дням он их рисовал?

\- Писал, - машинально поправил Пашка, - Нет, не спрашивали. Но он и не помнит. А что?

\- Здесь дело либо в зданиях, либо в каких-то деталях, людей тут нет, - начал объяснить Стас. – По поводу зданий не знаю, там, кажется, несколько магазинов, театр и администрация, но они как стояли, так и стоят. Так что…

Мне показалось, что я заметила что-то странное. Немного увеличила и поняла, что меня смущало.

\- Н-номера машины, - начальник озадаченно почесал голову. – И сама машина довольно заметная. И какая-то знакомая.

\- Вареник, не пытайся вспомнить, лучше по своим каналам проверь, город-то не до такой степени маленький.

\- Н-не могу, мне хочется с чем-то разобраться полностью, а то почти месяц работаем, а ничего не сделали.

\- Тут не так всё просто, Рень, и мы уже многое поняли. Детей ищем не только мы, и всеми остальными делами тоже занимается полиция. Так что кто-то да справится. А у нас рабочий день кончается. Но я хотел сделать еще кое-что. – сказал Пашка и резво выбежал из здания.

Мы молча переглянулись и сели на диван, ждать Егорыча.

Прибежал он минут через десять.

\- Вот! – он протянул нам сорванную афишу. На афише значилось, что в клубе через пару зданий отсюда сегодня в девять будет концерт группы с нечитаемым названием.

\- Это что? – спросил Волков.

Пашка хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

\- Дело в том, что мы сегодня видели странного парня в трамвае. Мо сказал, что он может быть магом. Вот мы и хотим познакомиться. И еще, судя по всему, это он сжег тот дом.

\- Т-только этого не хватало, - вздохнул Ренат. – Они же разберутся с этим сами?

\- Мы с Ритой тоже хотели поучаствовать.

\- З-зачем?

\- Интересно. Дай нам отвлечься. Да и тебе бы не мешало.

\- Н-не хочу своей рожей людей пугать.

\- Мы же терпим как-то. Ну ладно, не хочешь, и не надо. Если мы хотим попасть на концерт, нужно купить билеты. Рень, дай денег.

\- З-зачем еще? – Ренат был не очень доволен.

\- Ну, как же! Если этот парень действительно потерянный маг огня, да еще и с такими способностями, не мешало бы его иметь в друзьях.

\- А если он вас пошлет? – спросил Стас.

\- Не пошлет, Мо очень убедителен.

\- Х-хорошо, но компенсирую билет только Рите.

\- Да не стоит… - попыталась встрять я.

\- С-стоит.

\- Я там буду самым бесполезным человеком.

\- П-присмотрите за всеми этими людьми.

Пришлось согласиться.

По пути к нам прибилась Ольга, и я обрадовалась ее присутствию. Оказалось, что она часто посещала этот рок-клуб и была не против нас сопроводить.

Мо, конечно, не очень хотел идти, но пришлось.

Эрик, Март и Богдан согласились присутствовать на разговоре, но на концерт не хотели. Решили, что они будут ждать в книжном магазине, в котром и будет проходить «вербование».

Я примерно с детства не была на концертах, и не думала, что побываю при таких обстоятельствах. Было немного страшно.

\- Если не хочешь попасть в слэм, иди к сцене, - посоветовала Ольга.

\- А вы?

\- Со мной ничего не случится, - заверила женщина.

Я стала пробиваться вперед. Хоть я и знала, что чуть дальше, у бара, сидят Пашка и Мо, находиться среди пьяных мужиков с пивом было неприятно.

Мы пришли как раз вовремя – музыканты вышли на сцену и толпа радостно загудела.

Искомый гитарист тоже обнаружился. Как и в трамвае, он выглядел очень грустным. И играл не так весело и увлеченно, как остальные.

Я так об этом задумалась, что не заметила, как кончилась песня и длинноволосый солист сказал:

\- Здорово, народ! Как настроение?

Толпа весело заорала.

\- Сегодня очень важный день, так как это последний концерт с Борей в качестве гитариста, давайте поддержим его! – толпа опять загудела, а солист посмотрел на рыжего гитариста. Боря, значит. Уже что-то.

Мне пришлось переместиться в угол, чтоб не трогали, и я оказалась как раз напротив этого Бори. Стоя на сцене, он казался еще выше. На его лицо мне стало неудобно смотреть довольно быстро, потому что ужасно затекла шея, и переключилась на пальцы, бегающие по струнам. И настолько отвлеклась, что не сразу заметила, что он разглядывает меня. Как только я подняла голову, он отвернулся.

Сам концерт мне не очень понравился. Тексты было трудно разобрать, из-за барабанов почти ничего не было слышно.

Так все и кончилось. Никак, быстро и сумбурно.

Музыканты попрощались и ушли, толпа тоже стала рассасываться. Я вернулась к своим.

Ольга была бодра и жизнерадостна, а вот Мо и Пашка сидели с лицами глубокой неприязни.

\- Мда. – сказал Мо. – Могло быть и лучше.

\- Да ладно вам, вполне неплохо, - Ольга подмигнула ему. – Не прозевайте своего Бориску.

\- Пойдемте хоть на улицу.

На свежем воздухе было очень хорошо после душного клуба, но долго стоять нам не пришлось. Из черного входа вышел гитарист. Он шел быстро, низко опустив голову, и Егорыч, подхватив Мо, бросился его догонять.

Они с полминуты о чем-то говорили, потом все вместе направились к нам. 

\- Ты не бойся, мы просто хотим поговорить с тобой, - говорил хозяин книжного по дороге.

\- Это обычно ничем хорошим не кончается. – мрачно заметил музыкант.

\- Тебя Борис зовут?

\- Ну, да. Борис Кац. А вам зачем?

\- Мы сейчас придем в одно место, и там поговорим. Нам нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.

\- Не уверен, что хочу это знать, - Боря опять опустил голову, мельком взглянув на меня.

\- В целом, это не очень приятная информация, но лучше ее знать. – сказал маг времени. Мы остановились перед дверями книжного. – Можно твою правую руку?

Музыкант ниже одернул рукав и нерешительно протянул руку. Мо, внимательно глядя ему в глаза, просунул пальцы под рукав.

\- Я не ошибся! – маг времени широко улыбнулся. – Нам точно нужно поговорить.

\- Я об этом пожалею, - проворчал Боря, но вошел в магазин. Там уже находились Богдан, Март и Эрик. Мы с Ольгой сели у самой дальней стенки, потому что не были особо нужны в дальнейшем разговоре, но Ольга могла понадобиться как врач, а меня некому было отвезти домой.

Пашка подвинул гостю кресло, сел напротив и мягко начал, взяв его за руку и глядя поверх очков.

\- Мы совсем ничего о тебе не знаем, кроме имени и профессии, и, может быть, ты все знаешь, но если не знаешь, не пугайся. Скажи честно, это ты поджег тот дом?

Музыкант резко поменялся в лице.

\- Как вы узнали? – прошептал он.

\- Сейчас не об этом. Ты понимаешь, как это получилось?

\- Не совсем… Оно иногда бывает, я не понимаю, как. – Борис посмотрел на свои руки.

\- Ладно, это прояснили. – Пашка подвинулся ближе. – Я испытывал нечто подобное, что и ты. Это очень тяжелое ощущение, когда ты не понимаешь, что с тобой происходит и боишься сам себя, потому что тебе никто ничего не объяснил и не сказал, что делать. Мы хотим рассказать тебе это, хоть ты и не просил. Я не уверен, что мы все делаем правильно, но теперь уже ничего не вернешь.

\- А как вы узнали? – музыкант обернулся на Мо. – Я ничего не понимаю…

Пашка встал с кресла и его место занял маг времени.

\- Начну издалека. Есть мир, где магия существует как нечто обыденное. Там есть пять народов. Народ воды, представителем которого является Мартин. Народ земли, представителем которого является Богдан. Народ воздуха, представителем которого является Эрик. Народ времени, представителем которого являюсь я, и народ огня, ты, видимо, из них.

\- Это как в «Аватаре»?

Мо на несколько секунд завис.

\- Не знаю. В нашем мире в пять лет каждый ребенок проходит проверку сил, то есть уровень умений, магии в нем. На этой основе он проходит дальнейшее обучение, под руководством наставников, или в школе, это зависит от семьи. В конце этого десятилетнего обучения, в пятнадцать лет, ребенок проходит обряд инициации. Он состоит из нескольких этапов. Первый этап – телепортация. Не простая, разумеется. Его случайно отправляют в какое-либо случайное место, и он должен оттуда выбраться обратно. Если это получается, маг потом может туда возвращаться очень легко и безболезненно, в отличие от других мест. Я оказался здесь, как и эти люди. Второе испытание – проверка традиционных умений. Такой итоговый тест. Ничего сложного. Но последнее испытание является самым важным. Ребенка бросают в чистую стихию. Это считается самым сложным среди всех видов магии, потому что намного чаще кончается

смертью ребенка. Поэтому магов времени намного меньше, чем остальных. Когда ребенок выбирается, устраивается шикарный праздник в его честь. И во время этого праздника проводят последнюю процедуру – само посвящение. Ребенок должен быть одет в специальную одежду, типа туники. Под народную музыку его окуривают и только после этого набивают на запястье особый знак. Чем больше сила ребенка, тем ярче и четче знак. Наш выглядит так.- Мо закатал рукав на правой руке и показал нам черного дракона, кусающего свой хвост. Уроборос был невероятно красивым, хоть и простым, и, видимо, означал высочайшее мастерство мага времени. – У всех они разные.

Богдан тоже закатал рукав и показал какой-то оплетающий ветку дерева цветок. У Марта это было что-то вроде водопада. Эрику же нечего было показывать.

\- У тебя есть что-то такое? И вообще, хоть что-то из того, что я сказал, тебе знакомо?

Музыкант опять одернул рукав.

-Нет.

\- Хорошо, а можно спросить, сколько тебе лет?

\- Двадцать восемь.

\- На год старше меня, - Мо задумался. – Странно, ты должен был начать обучение. Ну ладно, сначала история. Когда тебе было шесть, в нашем мире началась война. Она продлилась десять лет. Народы огня и земли против народов воды и воздуха. Эта война выкосила половину населения. Часть людей решили переехать сюда, как Богдан, Март и Эрик, я же там продолжаю жить и работать. У меня было предположение, что когда началась война, тебя перевезли сюда, чтобы сохранить. Но раз ты этого не помнишь, даже не знаю.

\- Я плохо помню время до школы. И мне всегда говорили, что родители погибли, когда я был маленький.

\- Ему могли просто стереть память, чтоб вопросов не задавал, - заметил Март.

\- Я все еще ничего не понимаю. – Борис запустил пальцы в волосы.

\- Мы хотели, чтоб ты знал, что то, что с тобой происходит – нормально. Ну, есть педзапущенность, но всему можно научиться.

\- Чему я могу научиться? Вам легко говорить, а мне что теперь делать с этим?

\- Ну, - начал Пашка, - Лучшим вариантом будет пойти домой и подумать. Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы тебе помогли, просто приди сюда же, как будешь готов. Или в цветочный магазин на этой же улице, или в антикварную лавку, или в то здание в арке. Мы с Мо в любом случае постараемся что-нибудь выяснить о тебе. Но ты можешь выбрать прежнюю жизнь, и мы не станем тебя осуждать. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо. - механически повторил Борис. - Я могу идти?

\- Конечно.

Он ушел. 

\- Жалко парня. - сказал Эрик.

\- Судя по всему, он ушел из группы, в которой играл, так что, да, не лучшее у него время - ответил Мо. - Но мы сделали, что могли, а что он решит, мы не знаем.

\- Ладно, давайте собираться по домам. Рита, вас подвезти? - предложил Эрик.

\- Если вам не сложно.

\- Не сложно. Чур, я впереди! - засмеялся маг воды.

Мы подождали, пока остальные разойдутся, пожелали спокойной ночи Пашке и тоже ушли.

\- Ну что, Рита, как вам это все?

\- Довольно странно. Я слышу об этом не первый раз, что-то даже видела, но все равно странно. А уж если узнать такое о себе…

\- Согласен, это шокирует. - сказал Март и тут же заорал: - Эрик, стой! Видите, на скамейке парень сидит и курит? Это же Борис! Давайте выйдем и спросим, нужно ли ему помочь, а то мне тревожно за него.

\- Спросите, я вас здесь подожду.

Мы направились к скамейкам. В темноте длинная сутулая фигура музыканта смотрелась особенно трагично. Он прикуривал от пальца и смотрел перед собой. 

\- Эй, Боря, здравствуй еще раз. - мы с Мартом сели на скамейку. 

\- А, это опять вы? - молодой человек даже не посмотрел на нас. - Чего хотели?

\- Поговорить.

\- Уже поговорили, спасибо. - музыкант докурил, сжал окурок в пальцах. Через секунду на его ладони оказалась целая сигарета. 

\- Значит, что-то ты все-таки умеешь, - сказал наблюдавший за этим Март, - Это было понятно еще по дому. 

\- Ага.

\- Я понимаю, что мы не вовремя, и…

\- А это бывает вовремя? 

\- Ты прав, ничего не бывает вовремя. Но, может быть, ты хочешь выговориться? Сколько времени ты тут сидишь? 

\- Я всю жизнь неудачник, умею только бренчать на гитаре, так сегодня меня еще и с работы выгнали. Я не знаю, чем платить за квартиру, на что жить, а тут еще и выясняется, что я не тот, кем всю жизнь себя считал, и мои предки чуть ли не враги народа. Конечно, я не знаю, что с этим делать.

\- А если бы мы не подошли к тебе, что бы ты делал? Напился? Пошел с моста бросаться? - Март похлопал музыканта по спине. - Тебе сейчас важно хорошо подумать над нашим предложением.

\- Ну научусь я этой всей ерунде, и что? - Борис вскочил. - Это поможет заплатить за квартиру? Это поможет не сдохнуть от голода? Чувак, это может быть актуально, когда ты романтичный подросток, а когда ты неудачник, которому под тридцать, это только мешает! Да, я не знаю, что мне делать! Я хотел бы набухаться, но это не решит мои проблемы, я мог бы пойти с вами, но это тоже не решит мои проблемы! - от этой эмоциональной речи мусорка рядом со скамейкой загорелась, и Март быстро ее потушил.

Музыкант взял гитару и направился к выходу из парка.

Март побежал за ним. 

\- Парень, я вообще тебя не знаю, и не люблю так поступать, но если я позову тебя пожить у нас?

Борис растерянно замер на пару секунд, но быстро вернулся в прежнее состояние.

\- И что мне это даст? Спасибо, обойдусь!

И он скрылся за деревьями.

\- Ладно, я попытался. А он истинный представитель своего народа. Надеюсь, что он таки разберется в себе.

Мы вернулись в машину.

\- Не вышло поговорить?- спросил Эрик.

\- Как видишь. Психанул и ушел.

\- Естественно, он еще на эмоциях. Дайте ему время. Видно, что человек не глупый, просто не уверенный в себе.

\- Ох, тревожно мне за него, - Март оглянулся на парк, который теперь точно был пустым.

\- Дай ему шанс, - Эрик усмехнулся.

\- Действительно, чего это я, - маг воды усмехнулся в ответ.

Они сразу же перевели тему на обсуждение каких-то общих знакомых, расспрашивали меня о работе, рассказывали о своей. За этими разговорами дорога до моего дома пролетела незаметно. Проводив меня до двери квартиры, маги пожелали спокойной ночи, и ушли.

День был насыщенным.


End file.
